Themed week Ghost Hunt challenge
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: This is the Ghost Hunt themed week! One shot series themed! She smiled, standing there waiting like usual for him to thank her. He smirked into his cup of tea and kept ignoring her...They had pictures of Naru and Gene, along with Madoka and Lin, then recent picture of Naru and Mai and the team...Yasu shrugged but there was a certain glint in his eyes...
1. Chapter 1 Fluff week Just a what!

Author's Note :

Hey guys! I'm joining in the fluff week of July! And here is my animal one shot! I hope you guys love it! It's my first time! I don't own ghost hunt... I wish I did though!

Just a what?!

Naru sat in his office working twice as hard since Lin was dragged away by Madoka for their anniversary. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mai tea!" He yelled to her.

He listened as he heard Mai stand from her desk and walk away to the direction of the kitchenette.

He thought back to the last case they had taken, Mai of course was the focused of all the attacks. The spirit dragged her away and locked her in a room with the dead bodies of the missing people.

How she still smiles today always perplexed him, he was brought out of his muse with the sound of her knocking.

"You may enter..." he said.

She walked in carrying the tea tray with Naru's cup and the mail. She carefully lowered Naru's cup to his desk and handed him the mail. "Here's your tea and the mail." She said smiling, standing there waiting like usual for him to thank her.

He smirked into his cup of tea and kept ignoring her. She huffed and walked out of his office, Naru looked through the mail. 'Junk, junk, bill, bill, request, request, hm... a notice...'

Naru threw the junk away, and picked up the notice,

"Dear residents/business owners,

Recently, the city of Tokyo in the Shibuya district has been getting and increasing amount of complaints about..." Naru paused his reading when Mai screamed.

Naru dropped the letter and ran to the office area where her desk was. He looked at Mai puzzled, "Mai... What are you doing?" He asked her, as she stood on top of her desk.

Mai looked at him like he was crazy, "Naru! There's a mouse in the office!"

Naru cocked his eyebrow questioningly, "it's just one mouse Mai quit over reacting." Naru said walked to where she was.

Mai looked at him like he had grown two heads, "Just a what?!... Naru are you okay cause normally you would be all... mad..." she said.

"Get off of that desk." Naru said crossing his hands over his chest.

She pouted, "but... but it's still here! I hate mice!" She said shaking in fear.

Naru rolled his eyes, "fine I'm leaving..." Naru said turning around heading for his office.

"No! Don't leave me!" Mai yelled jumping off of her desk to where he was grabbing him.

Naru just kept walking and Mai shakily followed after him. "Really you're that scared, that makes no sense... you deal with spirits and supernatural things but you're terrified of mice?" Naru shook his head in disbelief.

When they got his office Mai closed the door and faced Naru, he look down at her, "well I'm sorry little things like that bother me! I had a traumatic experience when I was little..." she said stopping when she heard a squeaking noise.

Her body went ridged and her eyes showed fear. "Mai behind you." Naru whispered pointing at something on the floor. She her head around slowly and saw the mouse from earlier staring at her with its pure black eyes.

She whimpered and the mouse ran towards her, "ahhhh!" She screamed racing forward straight into Naru. The mouse ran to the window and out of the office.

Mai and Naru sat there neither of them moving, just staring into each others eyes. Mai was frozen not even caring about the mouse anymore due to the fact that her and Naru were kissing!

They just sat there lips locked waiting for the other to do something. Mai's face was on fire! She slowly started to sit up, as her lips left Naru's he reach up and pulled her back into a kiss.

Her eyes widened for a moment but slid close as she kissed him back. Her hands roamed through his silky black hair. They broke apart gasping for air Mai was blushing beyond belief, Naru smirked looking into her eyes. "If all it took was a mouse I would have done that sooner."

Mai was about to protest but Naru shut her up with another kiss, when they broke apart again Mai looked at Naru curiously. "So what does this make us?" She asked shyly.

"Whatever you want, but Mai..." he leaned to her and whispered "tea..."her mouth fell open. Moment ruined, she stood and stomped to the door, she turned to facing him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I suggest you keep that tongue in your mouth or I'll have to do something about it." He said to her with a serious face.

She blushed and darted out of his office, he went back to his desk and went through the mail again he smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Finally...

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for fluff week! On ghost hunt! So here is the animal theme I hoped you enjoyed it!

Next theme tea...


	2. Chapter 2 Fluff week Truth

Author's Note :

Hey guys! I'm joining in the fluff week of July! And here is my tea one shot! I hope you guys love it! It's my first time! I don't own ghost hunt... I wish I did though!

Truth

Mai sat at her desk tapping her pencil in frustration, when she got the call for tea. The pencil in Mai's hand snapped in two as she stomped to the kitchen, she set the water on to boil, pulled the cup from the cabinet, then preceded to the cabinet where the tea was stored. Only to find that there was no tea... Mai growled and slammed the door back and went to Naru's door, walking straight in, "there is no more tea..." and she walked out and grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

When she opened the front door there was a box sitting there with the mail, instantly her anger was replaced by curiosity. She picked up the pile and took it back inside setting the stuff on her desk. She put the paper mail to the side and looked at the box, surprisingly it was for her.

She opened it up to find a jar of tea, and a letter. She opened the letter and read it,

"Dear Mai,

I found this tea, and I thought you would love to have it! Especially for Naru, it's a special tea so use it wisely... it will... help you hear the truth! So please do use it carefully... and we miss you!

From yours truly,

Madoka Mori

Mai cocked her eyebrow confused but just shrugged, she had tea so she didn't need to walk all across Tokyo to find some.

She heard the kettle whistling, she went and took it off of the burner and poured the water into the waiting cup she took the tea and shrugged making Naru his tea. The smell of it was intoxicating, but wonderful.

She went into Naru's office and set his tea down on the desk, he picked it up and took a gulp, he made a accepting face of approval towards the tea and kept drinking it.

Mai stood there waiting for a thank you that she knew she would never get. She sighed and turned to leave, "Wait! Thank you..." Mai froze and turned around the stare at Naru. His face was scrunched with confusion.

"Did you just thank me?" Mai asked.

"Yes..." he said. Naru put a hand to his mouth and frowned.

Mai smiled though she was confused she appreciated the thanks, "thank you..." she said blushing.

"You look cute when you blush..." this time Naru slapped his hands over his mouth.

Mai blushed and her mouth fell agape, "what did you do to me?!" He yelled at her.

Mai flinched she looked at floor as her eyes began to water, "I didn't do anything I just made the tea Madoka gave me since we were out..." she said hiccuping.

"Don't cry I can't bare to see you cry, it pains me. You're more beautiful when you smile..." Naru said walking towards her.

She looked at him, then it dawned on her the tea, what Madoka meant. She looked at Naru and decided to test it. "What do you think about my outfit?"

Naru looked at her confused, "I think that it's a little kiddish, but it suits you perfectly make you cute." He answered his cheeks started to turn the faintest of pink you could barely tell he was blushing.

Mai blushed, "and what do you think of my tea?" She asked again.

"Your tea is the most amazing tea I have ever had in my life, I have never had tea as tasteful as yours. I'm really addicted to it..." he said. He turned away from her muttering to himself.

"Naru..." Mai started, his eyes widened as he knew what the next question would be. "I need to know that day that I told how I really felt what did you feel.

Poor Naru couldn't hold it in, "I was so happy that the person I loved also cared for me, but when j found out that you knew my brother, I was broken. I thought that the person you loved was him, and that I was being used as a replacement. All my life everyone loves him why would it different with you..." Naru said walking out of his office.

Mai stood there speechless, when she registered Naru had left she ran out of his office hearing the front door close. She ran to the door and raced down the steps looking around frantically for Naru when she spotted him she ran towards him and grabbed his arm stopping him. He didn't look at her but Mai was fine with that, "Naru don't go I have to..." she said only to be interrupted by Naru pulling his arm away from her.

"What you have to ask me more questions, so you can get me to talk against my will?" He asked his voice painfully chilly.

"No! Thats not it! I swear..." Mai said shaking her head.

"Then what do you want Mai!" He yelled facing her, she froze when she saw the the pain in his eyes. Not only that but the betrayal they held broke her heart.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I was only going to say that I loved you too... I'm sorry..." With that Mai ran back to the office and left Naru standing there.

Naru chased after her and caught her by her wrist and spun her around. He cupped her chin and kissed her. Mai leaned into him, moving with him in every motion. They slowly withdrew from the sweet kiss.

Mai looked into his eyes, "one last question, do you love me Naru?"

He gave her a real smile and leaned down, setting his forehead against hers, "yes..."

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for fluff week! On ghost hunt! So that was the tea theme I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!

Next theme everyday...


	3. Chapter 3 Fluff week Tardy non stop

Author's Note :

Hey guys! I'm joining in the fluff week of July! And here is my everyday one shot! I hope you guys love it! It's my first time! I don't own ghost hunt... I wish I did though!

Tardy non stop

Naru sat in his office glaring at it, Mai was late again. 'What in the world makes her late every single day?' He thought glancing at his unfinished work. Naru could never focus on his work till he knew she was safe and sound, with her being a danger magnet and all.

The front door bell rang and he stood and walked to the front office, "Mai you're late! Tea " he said with anger filling his voice.

Mai flinched and took a step forward wincing, but she continued hiding her as she walked to the kitchenette. Naru noticed and decided to question her when she came back to his office with the tea.

A few minutes later Mai slowly entered his office, limping, but you wouldn't be able to tell us less you were staring at her intently. Of course Naru noticed it, "Mai why are you limping?" He asked taking the tea as she set the tea down.

She bit her lip nervously, "it's nothing I just tripped coming here..." she told him not looking at him.

Naru narrowed his eyes but didn't comment on how he knew she was lying, "get to work and don't be late again or I'll begin to dock your pay." He said convincingly, though he would never do that.

Mai nodded and hobbled out of his office . Naru stared at his work, he knew Mai would be late again she was late everyday so he decided he was going to check out what causes her to be late. Only because she was his assistant, nothing more.

The next day was the weekend and Mai had to be at work by 10, so Naru left his apartment and told Lin he was going to be late. Lin only looked at him weirdly, wanting to ask but decided against it.

Naru got to Mai's apartment, after stopping by the office to drop off his car. He would drive there, but that means he would have to tail her by car and that would be challenging to do. So he walked there, it was 9 when he arrived to the building across from her apartment.

He had a clear view for when she left, a few minutes later Mai left her apartment, it was 9:05. Naru nodded his head if she walked fast she would be to the office really early. He stood and followed her as she walked her normal route to work.

'Everything is normal so why does Mai always end up late?' Naru thought confused.

Mai stopped at the walk when she looked to her side and started to talk... To no one. Curious Naru got closer to hear what she was say, "yes... I can help you find your way..." she said smiling. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, then it hit him... she was talking to a spirit.

The cross walk turned green and she held her hand out and grabbed the air and started walking across the street. Turned away from the way to the office and started heading towards a neighborhood she walked down a few streets the stopped. She smiled and waved goodbye, as a bright light little the cloudy sky.

She turned around and began walking back to the office, it was 9:25. She boarded the train to Shibuya district which on took five minutes at most and left.

Naru looked at the time, it was 9:45, she had fifteen minutes and it was only a five minute walk to the office from here.

Mai stopped and looked at her watch then she ran to the park that was near the office. Naru followed her there watching her carefully. Mai stopped by the fountain and opened her bag pulling out some candy she laid the candy on the concrete portion.

She turned to leave when she froze, she sighed and looked back, she slowly got on her knees. For a moment Naru could see a lot of little kids but the next second they gone.

Naru looked at the time and sighed, it was 9:55 so he left. At 10:05 Mai entered the office to find Naru sitting at her desk. "I'm sorry that I'm late again, I tried getting here sooner." She said.

He waved her off and gave a smiled smile and walked back to his office, Mai blushed as he shut the door. Now he knew why she was always late...

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing for fluff week! On ghost hunt! So that was the everyday theme I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!

Next theme lesson...


	4. Chapter 4 Fluff week Painfully sweet

Author's Note :

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the fluff week stories I post! And here is my lesson one shot! I hope you guys love it! It's my first time writing a prompted series! I don't own ghost hunt... I wish I did though!

Painfully sweet

Mai sat on the couch looking at monk who stood before her with the idea to teach her self defense."Mai I just want some peace in mind knowing you can handle yourself if we aren't around to protect you!" Monk said begging her.

Mai sighed, it's not like it was bad, it fact it would come in handy later in life knowing how to protect herself. "Fine I will, but will Naru be okay with this happening in the office?" She asked concerned.

"It'll be fine he probably would support it, seeing as you were attacked by a possessed person and hospitalized last case... So don't worry this is more important, plus you said there were no appointments scheduled.

Monk pushed the furniture to the walls to make a open area so they had space. "Now I'm just going to show you some basics..." Monk began showing her how to properly punch and kick, then had Mai practice. Once he thought that her basics were okay he moved on... an hour later.

"Now we are going to go on the harder things," Monk said.

"What there's more?!" Mai gasped out of air.

"Yes that was only the basics." Monk said seriously.

Mai groaned and stood up, "okay I'm going to show you how to get out of being held or trapped." Monk said.

"If someone has you by your arms like this..." Monk says as he grabbed her arms and holding them behind her, "what do you do?"

"Uhhh?" Mai said confused.

"Here, hold me like I was holding you..." Monk said switching places with her.

"Now if you're being held like this there are three simple ways to get out, and one harder one that will take practice. First way is to run back with all your speed, second drop all your weight to the ground, third stomp on their foot, and the fourth..." Monk paused in his demonstration. "Now for the last way you're going to try to spin around, but as you do you're going to take their hand and put them in what is call the Niwatori no hörudo...it where you take their hand like this..." he said grabbing her hand and bending it, she shrieked in pain.

He let her go, "sorry I tried no pressing hard but even with just a little pressure it hurts a lot... now come and practice those." Monk said motioning her back to be the victim.

After another hour of that Monk said it was time to move on. "Now as it has happened before what do you do when you're pinned?"

"I start to knee them..." Mai said tiredly.

"What do you do if they got you to the point over where you can't knee them and you're arms are pinned?" Monk asked.

Mai shrugged not knowing, "well this will work whether you're on the ground or against the wall." He said moving to the wall.

He grabbed her arms and pinned her knees, "so how will you get out?" He asked her.

She struggled but could find a way out of the hold, "I can't figure it out..." she said.

Monk laughed, "don't worry I'll show you... now most people think head butting the person will work it does but then you're in pain and won't move fast either... nobody wins with a head butt." He said shaking his head.

"The best way... is to give up..." Monk said.

"What?!" Mai yelled confused.

You mostly it's guys with the intention to... 'get some' so if you say that they will loosen up. So what you do is ask for a hug most likely they won't disagree to have you in their arms. Then when they hug you bite their neck as hard as you can then stick them as hard as you can in the eyes." He told her she nodded.

"I guess you know what to do if you're pinned and your legs are free you can practice that..." Monk said shrugging.

He pinned her to the and the next moment Naru opened his office door with a scowl plastered on his face. "What are you two doing that is causing so much-" Naru said freezing at the sight.

He took in Mai disheveled look and blushing face as her body was pinned by Monks."Naru it's not wha-" he slammed the door shut. "What you think..." she finished softly.

"Go talk to him he's only jealous about this tell him..." Monk said releasing her, "then when can continue but this time with Lin and Naru teaching."

Mai stumbled to Naru's door and knocked before entering the office cautiously. "Naru..." she looked around the room only to find papers and books on the floor.

She entered more into his office and looked around, "naru...?" She asked. She noticed some glass on the floor, she reached for it but a strong arm grabbed hers she screamed and reacted the way Monk was just teaching her.

It went by so fast that the last thing she heard was a surprised grunt of pain. She looked back at the person who groaned on the floor, "NARU! Don't scare me like that! I thought something happened to you!" She said turning to him.

"Are you okay? She asked helping him up.

"Where did you learn that?" Her asked surprised.

"Monk was teaching me self defense, so I can protect myself..." she told him.

"Oh really" he said moving closer to her.

"What a-are you d-doing?" She said backing up.

Naru grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, "just returning the favor..."

She paled and closed her eyes waiting for pain only to feel soft lips on hers. When her eyes snapped open Naru was walking back to his desk.

"Go continue your training or do I really need to show you how it's done?" He said picking up some papers and books.

Mai robot walked out of his office, and collapsed to the floor. She touched her lips and smiled. He reminded her of a little kid, whenever they got hurt they would cheer up if they got something sweet.

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited, but sad that the next is the last to be written for fluff week! On ghost hunt! So that was the lesson theme I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review, follow for the updates that will come!

And the final theme lesson...


	5. Chapter 5 Fluff week Guys

Author's Note :

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the fluff week stories I post! And here is my trouble one shot! I hope you guys love it! It's my first time writing a prompted series! I don't own ghost hunt... I wish I did though!

Guys...

Out of all the years Naru had known Mai she was a danger magnet, not to just the paranormal, but with people as well. He could help but worry when she never noticed the looks every guy gave her. She was just so oblivious to her surroundings.

Today was Mai's day off and Naru, Lin, and Yasu in the office. Naru sighed any second now Yasu was going to come through his door and bother him about Mai.

There was a knock on his door, he shook his head, "come in." He said pretending to do his work.

Yasu came in with a stack of files and a sly grin on his face, "I got the files reports that you requested finished..." he said putting them down on his desk.

He stood there, but Naru didn't look up, "I suggest you better have something good to say instead any idiotic thoughts..." Naru said still looking down at the papers.

"I do have something important to talk about." He said.

Naru looked up at a smiling Yasu, because he smiles so much it is kind of creepy.

"What?" Naru asked bored but curious.

"It's about Mai..." Yasu continue smiling.

"Well if it's about her then leave..." Naru said looking back at the papers to end the conversation.

Yasu put his hands on Naru's desk, "I know you've noticed how much the attention has grown on her from the guys... everyone is starting to look at her, or the guys that are trying to get with her..." Yasu said.

Naru looked up at him to see that he wasn't smiling anymore. His face was serious and his eyes held anger and jealousy. "She's turning everyone down because she likes someone, that someone is just too self absorbed to notice." Yasu said.

"So I'm going to tell you... this is the last time I'm going to give you the chance to be with her... before I do something about it. She's in pain and it's only getting worse because she won't give up." With that Yasu turned and walked out of the office.

Naru sat there in shock at the Yasu said, 'is he going to try and go out with her?' Naru thought.

He sat there for a moment when his self rang he looked at the caller ID. it was Mai. He answered the phone quickly, "yes Mai, I'm busy so what do you need?" He said coolly.

"Oh um if you're busy I'll just call Yasu..." Mai said about to hang up the phone.

"No you already called, what do you need..." he said sadden that she was going to Yasu for help.

"Oh well I was wondering if you could help me out, I'm trapped in the girls bathroom at the family restaurant just down the street from the office." She said in a hushed tone.

"Why are you locked in the bathroom?" He asked worried if it was a spirit of some sort.

"Well recently a lot of guys have been following and pestering me... So I came to the bathroom and they are all waiting for me out there..." she said.

Naru jumped out of his chair angry, "wait I'll be there in a second."

Naru walked out of the office and down the street to the family restaurant just one block away from the office. He entered the restaurant, a whole bunch of guys were by the girls bathroom, he heard a few girls murmuring, "I think a model ran in the bathroom...?"

Naru pushed past the group of guys and went into the bathroom where Mai was sitting on the sink. She blinked in surprise, "Naru?" He walked forward and took her hand taking her out of the bathroom.

He glared at the group of guys, he turned to Mai and kissed her, passionately. He pulled apart from her, "leave my girlfriend alone I won't warn you again." Mai blushed as girls in the background squealed in excitement.

Naru took a step forward and the guys paled, "leave..." the guys ran out of the restaurant.

Naru turned back to Mai, "Mai I know that you like my brother so I'm sorry for kissing you." He said looking down.

Mai took a step forward and kissed him tenderly, she hugged him and whispered, "no the one I love is you..."

Naru gave a small smile and they left the restaurant.

Yasu sighed, "well I guess my job is done..." he said looking out the window as Mai and Naru walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.

A/N :

Hey guys! I'm so excited, but sad that that was the last to be written for fluff week! On ghost hunt! So that was the trouble theme I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review! And I think I might do a one shot series... hmmm... I'll think about it...


	6. Chapter 9 Family week hide & seek

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 10th through the 14th it's... FAMILY WEEK! So without further adieu here's the first theme... hide and seek! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Hide and seek...

Mai stood with her face to the wall with her hands over her eyes, slowly she counted. "Nineteen... twenty! Ready or not here I come!" She yelled whipping around facing the living room.

She roamed the area looking behind the couches, under the stools, by the book shelves. When she found no one she went through the other rooms. After thirty minutes of searching she huffed, "okay I give up!" She yelled frustrated.

When she got no response she threw her hands in the air, she turned around to walk to the living room. Only to scream with fright and jump back, in front of her stood two twin boys. Their black hair swayed as the leaned forward and laughed, their chocolate eyes watered.

Mai pouted then smirked she rushed forward and grabbed them both tickling them. They squealed and giggled trying to get away from her, but it was not use. Mai and the two boys laid on the floor trying to catch their breath, when they did, they all stood and headed for the living room.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mai went to open it, she grinned when she found out who it was. "Hey Yasu!" She said giving him a hug.

"Daddy!" The twins yelled running towards Yasu.

He bent over and opened his arms, only to have the two boys rush past him to the dark figure behind him. His head dropped depressed that the boys didn't greet him.

The two twin look up at the father, whose purplish sapphire eyes softened at them. He reach down and hoisted them up and they giggled in excitement.

Mai walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lip, "welcome home Naru..." she said smiling at him.

"Welcome home Daddy!" The boys yelled.

Naru chuckled, "so what have you guys been up to?" Naru asked curiously.

"Kisho~... Kanaye~... Why?" Yasuhara asked sitting in the corner.

The twins giggled at his suffering, "hi uncle Yasu..." They said in unison.

Yasu cheered up and ran back to where Mai and Naru, we're standing.

Naru cleared his throat and the boys looked back at him, "oh yeah! Daddy you should play hide and seek with us!" Kisho asked.

"Yeah!" Kanye yelled excited.

"Please!~" they sang giving him a puppy dog look.

He faltered at their looks, they had their mothers eyes and her same puppy dog look that made him comply with her wish. He gave a warm small smile and nodded to them.

The boys and Mai cheered, he set them down, " just let me discuss some important information regarding SPR Japan branch with Yasu and I can play with you all night." He told them.

The boys pouted, but nodded to their father, Yasu and Naru walked back to his home office. Mai looked at her sons who stood there sadly waiting for their father to come and play with them.

"Hey how about we make him so tea and snacks so he will work faster?" Mai asked them.

They brightened up, "yeah!" And with that they went to work.

Half an hour later Yasu left and Naru came to the kitchen drawn by the smell of tea, and cookies.

After everyone snacked they headed for the living room. "So are we playing hide and seek still?" Naru asked.

"Yup cause mommy can never find us..." They said looking at her.

She blushed and looked away pouting, "well excuse me if you boys can hide very well..." she mumbled.

Naru chuckled, "well go hid and I'll be it..." he told them.

So Mai and the twins hid, after a good ten rounds they stopped, "How do you do it? How can find them?!" Mai asked.

Naru smirked at her as she help the boys dress for bed and tucked them in, "well Mai... it's called listening..." he said turning to head to their room.

"What?" She asked confused while she finished getting ready for bed.

"The boys talk to each other and warn each other telepathically... I can hear them..." he said to her.

Mai's mouth fell open, "that's no fair! You guys are cheating!" She pouted.

Naru smirked, "oh really..." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed but smiled as long as they had fun she would be fine, she looked at Naru "shall we play our own hide and seek?" She asked him seductively.

He released her and she ran out of the room to hide. This was one game Naru would play forever.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting family week! That was the first one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more!


	7. Chapter 10 FW Walk down memory lane

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 10th through the 14th it's... FAMILY WEEK! So without further adieu here's the second theme... walk down memory lane! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Walk down Memory lane...

Mai, Kisho, and Kanaye sat on the floor in the living room going through photo albums that Luella had so graciously given them. They had pictures of Naru and Gene, along with Madoka and Lin. Then recent picture of Naru and Mai and the team, now they were adding more pictures of Kisho and Kanaye.

"Mommy?" Kisho asked.

"Yes sweety?"

"Can you tell us stories of how you and daddy got together?" He asked.

"Hmmm, those memories..." she smiled as she remembered everything.

"So are you going to tell us mommy?" Kanaye asked.

Mai giggled at the boys and flipped back to the group pictures of the team. "Well it all started when your father scared me and my friends while we were telling ghost stories at school..." she started.

The two boys sat in front of her listening intently to every word that fell on their ears. She told them how she injuries uncle Lin and had to become theirs father's assistant, and how she gave him the nickname Naru.

Then she told how the gang was formed and all the cases they went on. The time went by as they all laughed at the memories. The front door opened and Naru walked in, "Daddy!" Kisho and Kanaye yelled running to him and hugging him.

He he gave a small smile picking them up, "I'm home-" he said interrupted by Kanaye.

"Is it true you can do magic!?" He asked with stars in his eyes.

He looked at Mai as she smiled sweetly to him he walked to the couch, sitting down as the twins readjusted to sit more comfortably on his lap. He looked down at the pictures. "If that's what you three call it... then yes-" he was cut off again by the two boys squeals.

"Can you please do something for us?!" They asked excitedly.

He sighed, "let me show u my pet..." he said reaching into his pocket and grabbing 500 yen coin.

Mai smiled when she watched him do the same thing he did to her... To her children.

When he finished they all clapped for him, "so daddy how did you and mommy get together?" They asked looking at him and Mai.

Mai blushed and Naru smirked at the memory,

Flash back

Mai waited in front of the train station, looking at her clock noticing she was earlier then she thought. Her friend invited her to hang out... well go on a date, but same difference.

"Mai!" She turned when she heard her name, she turned and smiled as a high school boy ran to her.

"Hey Mai... sorry if I made you wait..."

"No its okay Sasuke." She said to him.

He stood about a foot or two above her, so all she could see at eye level was his torso. They left to the movies chatting about normal things, like work, school, etc.

As they turned the corner she spotted SPR building, and gave a nervous laugh. Even though it was her day off, she didn't want Naru to think that she had feelings for...

Mai paused and Sasuke stopped with her giving her a questionable look. 'Why would I care what Naru thinks about my dating life?' She took and breath and continued with her head held proudly... though her heart felt broken.

Mai and Sasuke enjoyed the movie and went to a café for a lunch. As they were ordering Mai heard a voice all to distinctive.

"Mai." She froze in fear, she really didn't want him to see her on a date. But that was too much to ask for.

She turned and faced Naru, he was not happy, Sasuke glared at him, but Naru crushed him within seconds. He grabbed Mai's arm and dragged her down the street when they made it to SPR he kept dragging her till they were in his office.

He glared at her and she shrank away, "Mai-" he started.

But she cut him off, "what heck is your problem Naru!?" She said getting angry walking back to the door where he was.

"I could ask you the same..." he answered her.

Mai rolled her eyes "classic" she hissed opening the door but Naru slammed him hand on the door and closed it trapping her.

Before she could say anything his lips slammed into hers taking her by surprise, when he pulled back she blushed.

Normal

"And that is where we are going to end that story!" Mai said blushing.

"Awwwwweeee but mommy!" Then twins whined.

"No awes it's gotten quite late, it's bed time..." she told them.

"Wait then one more... how did daddy ask you to become our mommy?" They asked.

Mai's face lit up like it was on fire, "nope bed time you don't need to hear these stories till you're older..." she said helping them get ready for bed.

After she said good night Mai went to the living room and started to gather all the photos up Naru helped but chuckled when he got to one of their wedding photos.

Mai slapped his arm, "it's not funny!" He just laughed and Mai attacked him.

"You know, I never thought you would beat me to the punch line..." he said laughing.

Mai chased him around the house trying to get him to stop though that never happened she smiled as the thought and memories returned to her. Maybe she would tell the boys about Naru's embarrassing moments.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting family week! That was the second one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more!


	8. Chapter 11 Family week Tea Time

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 10th through the 14th it's... FAMILY WEEK! So without further adieu here's the third theme... tea time! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Tea time...

Mai looked at the clock watching the time tick by slowly she had called her next door neighbor to ask her to watch the boys since she was going to be getting home late.

Mai looked around the patient room waiting for the doctor to come in, she sighed how many times had she been in a hospital or come for appointments?

The nurse walked in and did the routine checkup for Mai's doctor. When the nurse left she sat there for fifteen minutes waiting for the doctor.

When she... (of course female Naru would never let her go anywhere to see a man alone! Only if he trusted them...) walked in Mai sighed relieved.

"Hello again Mrs. Davis... ready for you annual check up?" The doctor said smiling at her.

""Yes I am, and please doctor Aiko-san just Mai..." she said kindly.

Aiko chuckled, "so how are the boys?" she asked beginning the check up looking in Mai's ears, eyes , mouth... etc

"They are great they grow so fast, though I'm nervous... me and Naru aren't going to be home so I have my neighbor watching them..." Mai said letting the weight of her worry fall to the ground.

"Well don't worry I'll have you out of here after we do two quick test!" Aiko said.

Mai was almost done with the second when she got a phone call from her house number. She answered the phone calmly, "moshi-moshi?"

"Ano... Mai... are you almost finished?" Her neighbors voice asked as in rang thru the phone speaker.

"Yes... did something happen?" She asked a tad bit worried.

"...well... there is some weird stuff going on over here so... yeah..." the voice said nervously like they were on edge.

Mai scrunched her face in confusion, "I be there soon I'm leaving right now...b she said paying for her appointment.

Mai rushed home trying to get there as fast as she could but still driving safely. When she made it home before she could do anything to let them know she was home the front door flew open and her neighbor ran out screaming.

Mai rushed in, "KISHO! KANAYE!" She yelled only to find the boys in the middle of the floor with a pot of tea and several cups.

"Mommy! Welcome home!" They yelled.

Mai slowly closed the front door and looked at them. "Why did Minato run out of the house?" She asked them?

They just shrugged their shoulders and went back to whatever they were doing, "what are you two doing?" She asked taking a seat down on the blanket they layer out.

"We are having a tea party!" They yelled together.

Mai smiled, "then why are there so many cups?" She asked confused.

"Well we invited some friends from the park to play with us..." Kisho said.

Kanaye nodded and gave Mai a cup of tea, then he took his own and drink some. Mai looked at her sons when she noticed that the other cups were raised up.

She sighed, 'so that's why Minato ran away...' She smiled.

"Hey let's play with your friends for now but they have to leave before your father gets home..." she told them.

So for the rest of the day they played till this bright golden light engulfed the room, and all of the friends left. Soon after Naru returned home, Mai was I. The living room resting with a cup of warm tea on the table waiting for him. He took a seat next to her and they relaxed, Mai loved that even having tea would help a spirit pass. "So nothing special today?" Naru asked.

Mai just smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he didn't ask again but just relaxed with her and drank his tea.

Later Naru found out all about what Kisho and Kanaye had done and he gave a small laugh... 'Just like Gene...'

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting family week! That was the third one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more!


	9. Chapter 12 Family week Protection

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 10th through the 14th it's... FAMILY WEEK! So without further adieu here's the fourth theme... protection ! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Protection

Guys! Sorry this is late my wifi at the house and my phone were being so stupid and I couldn't update at all! So here's yesterday's and I'll get today's out too!

Mai, Kisho, and Kanaye walked back with bags in hand. They had gone grocery shopping for the week and were returning, Mai smiled as the boys skipped with their bags.

Mai froze and looked to the sky, when the boys noticed she wasn't following they stopped and faced her. "Mommy what's wrong?" They asked her.

She looked down at the and smiled at them, "Oh its nothing... it's just going to rain soon..." she told them.

The boys looked at the clear blue sky then back to Mai they shared a look and shrugged going back to skipping. As they kept going they soon passed a ice cream cart. "Mommy! Mommy!Mommy!" The two yelled pointing to the cart with puppy dog eyes.

She looked back at the sky and sighed and headed towards the cart, "since you two are being good and wonderful helpers your reward is... ice cream!" She yelled excitedly.

The boys cheered and wrapped their tiny arms around her legs squeezing them for a hug. She walked to the owner of the cart and placed the order.

When the three of them had their sweet treat in their hands Mai, Kisho and Kanaye started off home again. Though they didn't get far, about five minutes later a drop of water hit Mai in the face.

"Run Kanaye and Kisho it's about to pour! There should a park around the corner so let's take shelter under the gazebo!" She yelled.

The three of them ran sparing only a few seconds when it suddenly began to pour. The rain came down hard and face, pelting the brittle rusted metal overhang.

"Mommy is great! She said it would rain and it did!" Kanaye yelled.

"Mommy should work on the news channels... predicting the weather. Kisho said eating his ice cream as some ran down the cone.

"Well we will be here for a bit..."she said.

"It's okay mommy! This is so much fun!" They said together, Mai watched as the happily sat there eating their hard earned treat.

When they finished they sat there admiring the rain as it pelted the ground making a mist fly at them. The boys jumped around and ran through the mist.

She laughed and they played as the sun slowly set the rain softened and soon the group was traveling through the empty streets. The boys jumped in every puddle they could find, and the had competitions till they made it home.

Mai smiled as she watched the boys get ready for their showers she smiled warmly she really loved rainy day because of her family the most.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting family week! That was the third one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more!


	10. Chapter 13 Family Week Vacation

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 10th through the 14th it's... FAMILY WEEK! So without further adieu here's the fifth theme... vacation! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Vacation

Kisho and Kanaye sat on the picnic blanket serving cups of tea, while Mai and Naru sat at the tables. They were visiting Luella and Martin for the vacation time that Mai forced Naru to take.

Mai laughed at her boys while Martin and Luella sat across from them. "Mai, why don't you and Noll go spend some time together and take a break? Me and Martin will watch Kisho and Kanaye, so go on a date and spend some time together. This is a vacation right?" Luella said.

Mai smiled, "really it's okay you don't have to I love-" Mai started but was cut off.

"Really, when was the last time you and Noll had your own quality time together?" Luella asked her with a knowing smile.

Mai tried to come back with something but couldn't, "I just don't want to bother you two, and leave them." She said.

"Trust me they will be okay what do you do when you go to work?" She ask Mai curiously.

"Well it depends we take them, or they do their studies..." Mai said.

"Well it will be fine go." She said with subject closed voice.

Mai felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of her head. She watched Luella and Martin speak to Naru in English. She already knew what they were talking about so she didn't bother focusing on translating the conversation.

Mai stood and walked to where the boys were playing, "kisho, Kanaye... Mommy and daddy are going to be leave in a second, so will you two be nice and protect Nana and Papa while we're gone?" She asked sitting down on the blanket.

The two of them nodded and Mai hugged them both giving them a kiss on the cheek, "we will be back later tonight, so have fun with Nana and Papa!" She said.

Mai stood as Naru walked over to his sons and told them bye, Mai smiled. She loved that he was more affectionate than he used to years ago. She smiled sadly as she thought back on the things they went through.

"Mommy are you okay?" The boys asked her.

She looked down and smiled at their concern for her, "yes I'm okay, but don't you worry a thing just have fun and we will be back later tonight!" she said as she gave them one last hug before walking to the car with Naru.

Mai sat in the car as Naru drove to wherever he talked about with his parents. She cleared her throat,"so where are we going Naru?" She asked curiously.

He said nothing and kept driving she sighed, just how he always is, but that's why she loves him.

They sat in the car for 30 minutes and Mai couldn't take anymore, "Are we almost there?!" She asked and again he said nothing Mai pouted and looked at the window.

She gasped in awe, that were at the cost and the ocean was a bright baby blue. She giggled when she remembered one of the dates at the beach. Naru turned off at the exit that led down to the ocean, but then he turned of a trail and kept driving.

Mai looked around confused and was about to make a comment when they left the grove her voice was caught in her throat.

Naru parked the car and got out and opened the door. Mai took his hand that he offered to her, and he closed the door. She looked around speechless the water was unbelievably clear. It had a beautiful blue and green color to it and the wildlife that was there made the scene even more lovely.

She looked around and noticed no one was there, "where is everyone?"

"Nobody knows about this spot..." Naru said. "Well three people do... Me, Gene, and know..." he said looking at her. "You."

She blushed when she looked him straight in the eyes, he pulled out and over to the white sand. Mai gasped when a dolphin offshore leaped into the air.

"It's so beautiful... thank you Naru..." she said giving him a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, and returned her kiss. When they pulled apart Mai giggled with excitement and pulled her shoes off, "race you to the water!" She yelled running to the water.

Naru tore his shoes and shirt off and raced after her, Mai looked back and yelled, "yes! I beat you Na- AHHHH!"

Naru tackled her into the water she sputtered and gasped for air, due to her shock. Naru laughed at her, Mai stood up with a playful angry look plastered on her face.

Splashed water in his face, and he stopped laughing Mai ran and Naru chased her. They played around for a bit till the sun started to settle.

Mai sat in between Naru's legs and they watched the sunset, "I'm glad we got to spend this time together..." Mai whispered leaning back into his embrace.

"Me too.." he said kissing her temple Mai blushed a bit and turned to face him.

Naru looked her in the eyes and leaned forward till they were nose to nose, "I love you Mai.." he said.

"Love you too, Oliver..." she said closing the distance. They shared a passionate kiss as the setting sun set the ocean a blaze with its vibrant orange colors.

When Mai and Naru returned home the boys were well asleep, Luella and Martin were just watching them sleep.

"Hey Luella and Martin... "Mai said giving them a hug.

"How was it?" Luella asked excited.

"I'm glad we went... it was beautiful... next me I want the whole family to come..." Mai said.

"Yes on your next vacation, please come down and visit..." Luella told her.

Mai nodded and walked to hers and Naru's bedroom, that was by far one of her most favorite vacations yet.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting family week! That was the third one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more!


	11. Chapter 12 Humor Week Prank gone wrong

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 24th through the 28th it's... HUMOR WEEK! So without further adieu here's the first theme... prank gone wrong! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Prank gone wrong

Mai walked down the small hallway in the SPR office with cups of tea in her hand. She knocked and opened Lin's door walking in placing his tea beside him. He nodded a thanks and she left heading to Naru's.

She knocked and went in when she heard his signal, she placed his tea on his desk and stood there. He reached for the tea not once glancing at her and took a sip, Mai rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Really now you're going to ignore me?" She said standing there waiting, but Naru never said anything.

She huffed and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her, Naru sighed and look up to where Mai had been previously.

He thought back to the events of yesterday presented by Yasuhara.

Yesterday end of Yamazaki case...

Mai walked through the glass doors in the hallway, she was still in awe of the place. The office building they received the case that they just finished was beautiful. The hallways had been sectioned off with glass doors, and had been very technological. She went to open the door to exit the hallway but it wouldn't budge.

Frowning she placed the box in her arms down and tried again, and still the door wouldn't budge. "Uuugghhhh why did this have to happen to me!" She said giving an irritated sigh.

"Naru's going to kill me... it's time to leave and I was the last person with the last of the things to load..." Mai said pacing back and forth. "Well it's not like he can blame me... right? The door locked on its own... probably a malfunction in the security system..." she mumbled to herself.

Naru sat in the Van with Lin waiting for Mai to come so everyone could leave, "where is she..." Naru said impatiently under his breath.

Naru opened the van door and stepped out, just as Yasu was walking by, "Yasuhara, where is Mai?" He asked him.

Yasu shrugged but there was a certain glint in his eyes that told Naru something was up. Naru narrowed his eyes at him but let him go, he turned to the van and signaled Lin that he was going back.

Naru turned and walked back into the building him was going to chew her plot when he found her. Yasu smirked as he watched Naru go back into the building, Lin watching him pull out his cell phone and his mini laptop. "What are you doing?" He asked the young college boy.

"About to watch a show!" He said sitting down in the van showing Lin a video streaming live of Mai pacing in a hallway.

"Wha-" Lin started but Yasu shushed him and Naru walked into the scene. They watched Mai freeze and shudder in fear, Naru opened the door and walked towards Mai.

"Wait! Don't let the door close!" She yelled running towards him but it was too late it clicked shut and locked. Yasu laughed as he watched Naru try to open the door.

Yasu pulled out his phone and opened it typing in Naru's number, he started a new text, "what are u doing?" Lin asked.

Yasu just smirked, "enjoy the show..." he said chuckling ominously.

With Mai and Naru...

Naru and Mai stood there silent, "so what do we do now? Wait for someone to get us?" She asked.

He nodded and stood there thinking unbeknownst to the people watching them both. Just then Naru's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "I thought so..." Naru growled irritably.

"Thought what?" Mai asked picking over his side to look at his phone.

Mai blushed when she read the message, "Dear boss, if you and Mai want to leave that hall you must complete one task. You boss must kiss her. If you do I will come let you out of the hallway, if not you will just wait there till it happens. I looked forward to it. Love Yasu."

"What does he mean...?" Mai asked turning fifty shades of red.

"So he has a way of watching us... So he might be able to hears too..." Naru told her looking around. His phone buzzed again, "yes u are correct..." Naru growled.

"I guess we will wait..." Mai said sitting on the floor.

The two of them sat there trapped in the hallway for 45 minutes. Naru pulled out his phone and typed a message he pressed send, and a few moments later Mai's phone rang.

Mai jumped surprised and pulled her phone out, she stopped and face palmed, "I'm such a idiot! I forgot I had my phone this whole time!" She yelled frustrated.

She looked at the ID and Naru's name popped up, she looked at his message and replied. They made a plan for how to get out of the hallway. After being in there for an hour Naru sighed and stood Mai followed him as he was to the door.

"So all we have to do is kiss right?" He asked out loud Mai blushed again, and his phone buzzed. "yes"

Naru sighed and turned abruptly towards Mai, she flinched surprised but was shut up as Naru kissed the lower corner of her lip. She froze and blushed even more and Naru smirked, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "just play along the plan should be enough to get us out." He kissed her cheek.

Mai nodded and stood on her tiptoes and did the same thing he did to her. This time Naru's phone rang and he answered it, "Yasu-" he started.

"Well finally! You two are together... don't worry you can thank me later..." and with that he hung up.

Five minutes later Yasu walked down the hallway and opened the door letting the two of them out. He smirked till Naru kicked him into the hallway and closed the door. "Hey what are you doing!" He yelled banging on the door.

Naru and Mai stood there, "we're just paying you back..." Naru said and they walked away.

When they got back in the van Naru's phone rang and he answered it, "please let me out it was just a prank..." Yasu said.

"Well when you get out make sure you bring that box that's there with you or you know what will happen... Lin let's go we're leaving." With that Naru ended the call.

The team left leaving and panicked Yasu behind, let's just say he learned his lesson.

Back to normal time...

Naru stood from his desk he knew something had to be said about what they did but he was pretty sure that this feeling would grow to something greater. He could always wait till she got more frustrated, making things more interesting. Maybe he would thank Yasu... one day.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting humor week! That was the first one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more! Just humor me please? Lol


	12. Chapter 12 Humor Week Viral killer

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 24th through the 28th it's... HUMOR WEEK! So without further adieu here's the second theme... dancing! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Viral killer

Mai, Michiru, and Keiko walked down the Market center since it was Mai's day off. She decided to spend her precious day off when her best friends, but the question was where were they taking her?

After walking and talking for about 30 minutes the three girls stopped in front of a karaoke/dance club. Mai groaned and her friends giggled, "Hey Mai you do still owe us!" They said dragging her in the building.

When they were in their room Mai's friends started to talk about the orders. Mai leaned her head back, 'this is going to be a living he-' Mai thought only to be interrupted by her friends.

"So Mai is that alright to you?" Michiru asked her.

"U-uuh yeah" she said weakly, with the sweat drop quite visible on the back of her head.

Keiko ran to order the stuff while Michiru picked up the song book, "So Mai choose your song..." she said handing the booklet to her.

"Is there really no other way to make up for that time?" Mai asked.

By this time Keiko had come back, "nope" her friends answered together.

Mai sighed and went back to searching for a song. She stopped at one of her favorites and pressed play she walked to the mini stage in the room. 'Well here goes nothing...'

A few days later...

Mai sat at her desk sorting through the files Naru and Lin had given her to sort. She sighed and thought of her extremely interesting week.

Mini flashback...

Keiko and Michiru wave bye to Mai as she turned and walked the other direction to head to her apartment. The two girls stood there in silence and giggled to themselves as the pulled out the hidden video camera and played the recording of Mai singing and dancing.

"Are you ready?" Keiko asked.

"Oh I'm ready." Michiru said the girls rushed off scheming of events to come.

Mai awoke the next morning and got ready for school, when walked through the streets there many people looking at her and whispering. Thinking it was just something to do with her appearance but she just shrugged and kept walking.

When she entered the school hallway she knew something was up by the amount of people she knew were talking about her. When she entered the classroom, the whole room became deathly silent.

Mai walked over to Michiru and Keiko, "what did you two do?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What do you mean by what did we do?" Michiru asked with a innocent smile.

Mai looked at the two of them and she turned away and walked off, "okay then..."

Michiru and Keiko frowned slightly but followed, "Don't worry Mai everything's fine..." Keiko told her.

Mai sighed but smiled, "okay..."

Then this continued for day, back to normal time...

Mai shook those memories out of her head, but before she went to file the new stack she had organizized Naru called her into his office.

She walked in, "Yes Naru?" She said as she closed door to his private office.

"Sit down." He told her.

"Okay?" She sat down and waited for him to go on.

They just sat there in silence, "Umm Naru what's this about?" She asked confused.

"Well Mai, that what I would like to know..." he said turning his computer around so she could see the monitor.

A video was playing it was of her dancing and singing, she blushed,"Where did you get that?!" Mai trying to cover the screen from his view.

He just moved her and smirked, "well Mai I think you know where I got this..." she flushed angry but sighed that's why she was getting all the attention.

"Well just don't..." Mai started to say but didn't finish she stood and walked out embarrassed.

Naru watched her close the door he had watched the video of her dancing so many times that he lost track of the times he watched it. He went to his files and saved it, everytime he watched it, it was warming. Making he quite content due to how entertaining it was, he also had something he could use to tease her.

Maybe one day he would give to her but right now it was funnier to hold against her. Poor Mai was in for it when the rest of the group showed up and we're teasing her about the video.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting humor week! That was the second one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more! Just humor me please? Lol so sorry it was late... I had so much homework I fell asleep before I could finish and post!


	13. Chapter 13 Humor Week Headphones

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 24th through the 28th it's... HUMOR WEEK! So without further adieu here's the third theme... song! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Advance apology this might be really due to a lot of work and homework I had today!?

Headphones

Mai sat at her desk with her headphones on jamming out to the new j-pop stars. She tapped her pencil on her desk creating a beat the followed the song that was playing. She hummed the parts she didn't know until it got the parts she did know. " Ase ni mamire hashirun da ima wa Jidai wo koeru tame no etude~" she sang. Then went back to humming, not paying any heed to the command Naru had just given her.

Zzzzzz

Naru sat in his desk slightly confused yet curious, he hadn't heard Mai get up from her desk to make his tea. Normally she would groan and mutter incoherent things,but this time he didn't he a thing.

Though he was curious he stayed put and wait for her to come in there with his tea, so he could purposely roit her up. It was his favorite past time hobby of his though he would never mention it out loud.

After the normal time for tea prep had past he frowned and called Mai again to get his tea and wait. But again he heard nothing from her, worried he stood up and walked out of his office and stood in the door frame and he listened to Mai singing.

Zzzzz

"A~nata ta no ai~ga kono mama zutto, tsuzukimasu you~ ni. Yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai~ Nanigenai hibi kurikaeshiteta nanimo kowaku nakatta Futari de a-hhhhhh!" Mai screamed in fear when she felt grab her arms. She reacted fast and turned around in her chair to face the "attacker"

Naru stood before her with a slight surprised face, then he smirked, "Naru what the hell!? Don't seat up on people I could have hurt you!" Mai yelled ripping off her headphones.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you actually did your job I called you 30 minutes ago for tea, and what do I come out here and see? You sitting at your desk listening to music." Naru said crossing his arms frowning slightly.

Mai stalked past him muttering, 'why is he always such a jerk?!' She yelled in her head.

"Mai I'm not always a jerk..." Naru said.

Mai turned around shocked, 'can he read my mind!?' She thought.

"Yes Mai I totally can..." Naru said sarcastically.

"Then prove it..." Mai said curiously walking a bid towards him.

"What am I thinking of?" She asked.

'There's no way he would get this, but when I do this I think of how the person will never guess that I was think of how they would never guess I thought that.' Mai said laughing in her head.

Naru just watched her, "you just thought that I would never guess what you're thinking of because you're thinking of me not guessing that am I right?" He said.

Mai's jaw hit the floor, 'how how did he know that! Can he really read minds? If so..." Mai blushed and began to panic at her thoughts.

"Can you guess what I'm thinking of?" Naru asked her.

She sat there for a few minutes trying guess, "I don't know a song?" Naru's eyes widened with surprise.

"That was actually it..." he said still surprised.

"It was?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "yeeeeessss! She yelled.

Naru watched her dance and shook his head, "Mai just get me my tea..." he said turning head back to his office when he stopped and looked at Mai.

"Oh and by the way Mai your singing was nice..." he said walking into the office gently closing the door behind him.

My blushed, "funny eternal live..." that song became her favorite from that day on.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting humor week! That was the third one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more! Just humor me please? Lol so sorry it was late... I had so much homework I fell asleep before I could finish and post!


	14. Chapter 14 Humor Week Roomy's

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! For the week of August 24th through the 28th it's... HUMOR WEEK! So without further adieu here's the fourth theme... face paint! Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Advance apology this might be really late due to a lot of work and drama!? along with life...

Roomy's..

Yasu laid in his bed bored and unable to fall asleep. He turned on his side and looked at everyone's sleeping forms. Sighed jealous of them, he watched John roll over and Naru slowly breathing quietly.

Then his eyes landed on Monk who was snoring so loud that he was sure the girls could hear it through the wall to their room. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and threw it at him, but he didn't wake up.

Yasu smirked and got out of bed, he quietly walked to Monk's bed and looked around at the others. He pointed his finger and poked him in the side.

Monk twitched but didn't wake up, Yasu poked him multiple times even in the face but he didn't move or wake up. Yasu stood there for a moment then got an idea.

He walked to his bag and carefully unzipped it trying to not wake anyone up. When he hand landed on the object he was looking for he walked back to the bed Monk was currently sleeping in.

He brought the object to his face and poked the sleeping man. He didn't flinch or make any signs of waking up so Yasu smirked and uncapped the mystery object and set to work.

Six hours later...

Everyone woke up in the room and preceded to get ready, John was staring at Monk with wide eyes. Naru watched his with the same blank face and Yasu pretended that was the first he had seen it.

Monk gathered his things and left the room to go to the bathroom. After a moment Yasu left tailing him to see his reaction though he knew he was going to be dead when he came back for him.

Monk walked in and turned to the mirror with bored eyes. His eyes widened and his face was blank when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Monk blinked a few times rubbed his eyes, only to pull his hand back with black stuff smudged on his hand.

Monk's face darkened as he looked at the black on his hand. Yasu giggled to himself and calmly walked in with a sleepy looking face. Monk's face was still covered in shadow as Yasu passed him to the other sink next to his.

Yasu placed his stuff down on the sink and went to work getting ready for the day. After a few minutes of silence, Yasu peaked at Monk who was still standing looking at his hand with a shadow over his face.

Yasu just stared him for a few more moments then went back to getting ready. Then as Yasu finished and walked out of the bathroom he laughed as Monk finally blew his top, "WHAT THE-! WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" Yasu ran to the boys room and put his things away then ran to the base.

Monk ran into the boy's room no one was there, he ran to the base and tore the door open, and almost off the hinges. He glared at everyone's shocked and frightened faces. (Well other than Naru and Lin of course) "Who did this?" Monk hissed pointing to his face.

It was silent till Ayako and Mai bust out laughing, everyone joined in. Monk blushed and tick marks began to pop up all over newly decorated face. When the laughter slowly started to die down, whenever someone looked at him again they just started laughing harder.

"ENOUGH! Who did this?" Monk asked his face red from embarrassment.

Everyone quiet down and Ayako was the first to speak,"Sadly I can't take credit for that… it makes u better than before old man, maybe you should wear it more often." she giggled.

"Yeah says the person who wears fifty pounds of makeup to cover her wrinkles, you old hag." Monk said looking to the side pouting a little.

"What did you say to me!?" Ayako yelled standing up walk to Monk getting in his face.

"you heard me! Or are you too old that you're losing your hearing? Monk said smirking at her red face.

"Your older than me! Besides I'm not the cross dresser here." she now smirked at him.

There bickering continued Mai giggled and watched the couple she turned and looked at Naru who's face slowly darkened. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Mai laughed nervously at him he was going to snap soon.

Yasu laughed at Monk and Ayako till the big boss, Naru, snapped at them. "The two of you need to act more like your age and not some old married couple.." he started both blushed.

"Monk the person who did that was-" Yasu paled "Yasuhara. Now quit bickering and be quite." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Monk slowly turned to face Yasu with a happy smile on, which was quite creepy at the moment. He slowly took small steps towards Yasu, the young college boy shivered with a nervous smile, he was really pale.

Monk slowly leaned down in front of said boy, "hmm really now… hey Naru me and Yasu are going too- uh- check outside around the house." he said picking Yasu up by his shirt collar.

Everyone watched as the boy struggle to break free and all looked away when he called for help. Outside, screams could be heard all around.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be starting humor week! That was the fourth one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more! Just humor me please? Lol so sorry it was late... I had so much in life to deal with and I've been do with it all so now I'm going to start to try writing more... I fell asleep before I could finish and post!


	15. Chapter 15 Humor Week Make it Rain

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! HUMOR WEEK! So without further adieu here's the fifth theme... "uh oh!" Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Advance apology this might be really late due to a lot of work and drama!? along with life...

Make it rain… heehee

Mai sat at her desk filing the last cases paperwork. She was so embarrassed by the events that went down she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

The last case was simply an earthbound spirit that made people's desires come true if they were strong. Mai blushed remembering what happened.

Flashback

The group walked around the park scoping out the area trying to find the point where most of the activity had occurred. Mai walked next to Naru till a strange yet confident feeling came over her. She stopped walking and that caught the group's attention, "the spirit is here…" Masako said moving the sleeve in front of her mouth.

"Mai." Naru called out to her, she just kept staring at the ground.

"Mai..?" Ayako called out this time.

"What is she possessed or something?" Monk asked no one in particular.

"No she's not possessed the spirit is just by her whispering in her ear…" Masako told them.

"Can you hear what it's say?" Naru asked the medium.

"No… she's on a different channel…" Masako frowned.

"So Mai can hear hear?" John asked.

"Most likely…." Naru said starting to walk to the frozen girl. "Mai."

He stopped in front of her, "Mai?" he asked one last time he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him with wide eyes.

Naru's eyes widened when Mai gave him the most heartwarming smile that could even melt his cold heart. The most shocking thing happened next, Mai smiled very seductively and wrapped her arms around Naru's neck.

He froze as Mai studied him her nose brushed his as her lips hovered over his. Naru looked deep into Mai's eyes as amusement danced in them. She closed the distance slightly barely letting her lips brush his.

Naru blushed a bit as Mai began to tease him the rest of the group stunned into to silence watching the scene in front of them. Mai kissed the side of his lip, he twitched as he felt her soft lips right next to his, he was reaching his breaking point.

Mai smirked and finally kissed him on the lips, her feelings for him poured into him. Naru brought his hand to her chin and put the other behind his back signaling the team to start an exorcism.

They snapped out of it and began, Naru smirked as he slowly kissed her back he watched her eyes snap open and lock with his. Her face began to turn a deep red that put Ayako's hair to shame.

He pulled back as the group finished, Mai blushed as she heard the team laughing. "Way to go Mai!" Monk and Ayako cheered. Masako glared at her, if looks could kill she would have murdered Mai twenty million times.

Naru leaned down and whispered into her ear, "So that's what you truly desired hmmm." he pulled back and smirked at her embarrassed bewildered face.

End of Flashback

"Mai tea!" Naru called. She glared at his door. That stupid! After yesterday he hasn't said or changed how he treats me. I should make him make his own tea! To narcissistic as always! Mai ranted as she made his tea.

Maybe I should dump this tea all over him!... nah I couldn't do that… Mai sighed and pouted when she finished making his tea she knocked on his door.

"Come in." Mai grit her teeth in annoyance and nervousness.

Mai took his cup off the tray when he started talking, "Mai yesterday when you kiss me- ahh!" before he could finish what he was saying the cup that was in her hand that had not quite reached the table flew on Naru's head.

Mai paled as she watched her boss stand and shake the hot tea off of him. "Mai …" he said darkly.

"Ha-ai?" she answered cowardly.

"That better have now been on purpose…" he said glaring at her. She froze his look was like a blizzard freezing everything in blocks of ice.

She gave a nervous laugh, "that wasn't… but I guess I jinxed myself…" M let out yelp and ran when Naru came from around his desk. "MAI!"

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm glad to be FINISHING humor week! That was the FINAL(for the "week") one so I hoped you guys liked it? Please review! And look forward to more! Just humor me please? Lol so sorry it was late... I had so much in life to deal with and I've been do with it all so now I'm going to start to try writing more... I fell asleep before I could finish and post!

I'll be doing another week special so look forward to it!


	16. Chapter 16 Scare week story time

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! SCARE WEEK! So without further adieu here's the FIRST theme... "story time" Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters!

This story or whole theme week of scare week is dedicated to sugarush

Story time~

Mai and the rest of the team excluding Naru and Lin were sitting in the office calmly sipping on their beverages, that Mai provided for them of course. "ugggghhh i'm so bored." Monk whined as he placed his ice coffee down on the table.

Everyone murmured an agreement, "Well if you guys can convince Naru to let me off the rest of the day then we could go do something, but he won't let me even if we have no appointments scheduled or any work to be done!" Mai yelled frustratedly.

Everyone smirked, "Oh Mai if only you could see that the big boss only wants to keep you here and around him constantly since he worries and because he likes you." Yasu said smiling pushing his frames back up his nose, and evil glint casting off his eyes.

Mai blushed and whipped her head to the side, cheeks puffing up in embarrassment and annoyance, " That's not true Yasu... don't say things like that." she said, "I don't want you to get my hopes up..." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" the young College boy asked.

"Oh nothing" she said waving her hand.

The group sat there in silence thinking about things to do. "oh it's got it!" Mai said excitedly.

"What?!" everyone asked her with high hopes.

"Let's tell stories!" she said.

The group paused for a moment, "Like ghost? Or whatever?" Monk asked.

"Either?" Mai said shrugging.

"Okay, then who will go first?" Monk asked looking at everyone.

"ouuu I will"Yasu cheered like a little kid.

"Then the floor is open to you."

"Okay I'm going to tell you guys a story about a time when-" Yasu started only to be interrupted by Naru.

"Mai tea!" Mai's jaw dropped.

"This man is impossible! I just gave him tea five minutes ago!" she hissed stomping to the kitchenette.

Yasu smirked, "since Mai's not here I can tell you guys, a time when I was in the base with Naru on one of the cases." the group nodded excitedly.

"So when I was in the base I heard Naru muttering to himself so I went to him to asking him what he was say. But he was actually asleep, I was going to leave him be but he said something that caught my attention." Yasu said.

"What?!" both Monk and Ayako yelled curiously.

Yasu waved everyone in closer, "he said 'Mai... loves you not me.' then he got silent and said, 'yes I do love her.' "

The group giggled and Mai walked around the corner eyeing them suspiciously, "What are y'all talking about?" She asked suspiciously, walking closer to the group carrying the tray of tea.

"Oh nothing~" Yasu purred.

Mai grimaced at him staggering back a few back, "Ummm..." she stuttered deciding it was best to just leave it be and walked into Naru's office.

After a few minutes of Mai yelling at Naru she marched back out to the group and fell onto the couch next to Ayako and huffed. "Okay Yasu... tell your story." Mai said angrily.

"So this story is about a friend of mine... when they were younger they went to visit their grandparents. It was only a two day trip and even though they really didn't know their grandparents all too well everything was fine and the trip went down perfectly." Yasu started the story.

The group scooted closer to him listening intently, "2 months later one day while we were in school, they started crying due to their stomach hurting a lot; so much that Thier mother came and picked them up. They told me they fell asleep at 3:00 pm they woke up late at 5:00 with abnormal chest pain which soon vanished not long after." He told them.

"Later that evening their grandma called to tell their family that their grandpa's stomach was hurt severely and had taken a nap. But while sleeping his heart had exploded... and he passed away." Yasu finished sadly.

"Awe... so everything that happened to your friend happened to their grandpa?" Monk asked.

Yasu nodded, "all at the same time... I don't think it was a coincidence either." He said.

Everyone hummed in agreement, "I guess I'll go next..." Mai said.

"So this happened here in this office..." she started. "It's was a rainy evening and I was just finishing up the last of the filing. Like always I got Naru his but when I passed through the hallway I noticed the bathroom door open. I closed the door and went to Lin's office giving him some tea. But when I came out, the bathroom door was open... again." She said weirdly.

Ayako shivered at the thoughts that came to mind, "so I looked into the bathroom and saw nothing but a strange chill went down my back so I quickly shut the door and rushed to Naru's office and gave him his tea."

Mai paused taking a deep breath as if to emphasize the struggle and fear she felt that night, "when I came out again... the door was wide open and..." she trailed off.

"And?" The group asked.

"And there were footprints of water leaving the bathroom right towards my desk..." she said shivering.

"But it was what happened next that had me lost..." she said.

The whole group leaned in even more, "what!"

"As I stood there everything was eerily calm then the next thing I know a voice is whispering loudly in my ear-"

"Mai! Tea!"

The whole group jumped including Mai, the girls yelped as the stared at the dark figure behind Mai. Everyone whipped around to see Naru standing at his door. "Oh God... Naru you scared the life out of me!" Mai hissed grabbing her chest trying to soothe her raging heart, as did the rest of the group.

"Awe man! You ruined the story!" Monk whined.

"And it was just getting good..." Ayako mumbled.

Masako just had her sleeve to her mouth, "it wasn't that good a story, if anything just childish." She lied looking away. John only chuckled nervously.

"Well maybe if you were doing your job rather than goofing off, you would have heard me calling you earlier... Now get me more tea!" He ordered heading back into his office.

Mai sighed, "well I guess that's the end of story time... how about y'all continue without me... I have-.. w.o.r.k." she said sadly leaving the group. They stayed there the whole day telling all kinds of stories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya everyone! This is ur girl Fariy here! Just want to give a disclaimer the story Yasu told is a true story it did not belong to me but someone on youtube with scary stories. But I know it's Wednesday and I'm updating for a Monday, but this is for a friend so here it was and I will keep updating!


	17. Chapter 17 Scare week thunder

Mai stared out the water stained window, watching the rain pelt heavily against the ground. She shivered in fear at the storm, don't get her wrong, she loved the rain, however absolutely hates the thunder.

"Mai!" She heard Naru call her from in his office.

She stood and walked to the office door and knocked before she entered. "Yes?" She asked peeking around the door.

"Tea." Was all he said without looking up at her.

She frowned at him but never the less went and made him his precious drink. Upon returning she knocked and entered placing his tea on the desk. There was a sudden flash of light outside Naru's window followed by deep, earth trembling, rumble of thunder.

Fear raced up and down her spine, she shrieked ducking down in front of his desk. Naru looked up not seeing but hearing her whimper as more thunder rumbled.

"Mai." He called to her but she didn't respond. He pinched the bridge of his nose before standing to look at her while she had her eyes tightly closed and hands over her ears.

He walked to her and tapped her shoulder making her focus on him, "what are you doing Mai?" He asked her.

She sat there with a scared look on her face, a ghostly pale color. "I hate the thunder..." she whispered to him.

"Mai how can you be scared of something so trivial? We deal with spirits and yet you're scared of the sound of thunder?" He said looking at her with a face that told her she was being ridiculous.

"It's not trivial... there are plenty of people who get scared of thunder." Mai said angrily.

Naru smirked, "and here I thought you had more brain cells than the average person, hmmm guess I was wrong." He said turning away from her.

Mai stood quickly, "well excuse me!" She yelled.

There was another flash of lightning and more thunder boomed, shaking the room. Again Mai yelped jumping towards Naru gripping the back of his shirt shaking.

Naru sighed and turned to face her, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He groaned and looked away not want to see her cry, "okay Mai... you're going to conquer that fear of yours." He told her.

"How?" She asked him hiccuping.

"You will see." He stated.

He backed up and went back to his desk, "Now I need to get back to work, so do you."

"But-!" Mai started but stopped.

"But what?" He asked looking at her.

She faintly blushed, "can I stay here with you?" She asked him shyly shifting under his stare.

"Why?"

Her shoulders slumped, "nevermind..." she mumbled sadly turning slowly walking to the door.

"I suppose it will be fine as long as you finish your work, and get more tea." He told her.

She smiled brightly rushing out to finish the last of her stuff and make him more tea. Once done she went into his office leaning her back against his desk sitting next to him. She didn't want to bother him so she just looked outside the window. 'Conquer the fear of thunderstorms? Hmmm that would be great but how?' She thought.

The rest of that day passed in a flash and Lin dropped her off at home seeing as she probably wouldn't have been able to make it. And just as fast, the next day came, with bright blue sky's and sun.

Everything was peaceful and Mai smiled looking outside the window at the beautiful day. Suddenly the sound of thunder filled the room and she shrieked ducking down. After a few seconds she looked out the window at the bright blue sky.

Her face contorted into confusion and she stood walking to the door walking outside, 'what the heck was that? Am I just imagining things?' She thought shaking her head walking back in the building continuing her work.

After a few hours Mai stretched, when again the sound of booming thunder filled the room making her flinch in fear. Her head whipped back to the window but it was still bright outside, no rain nor clouds.

"Okay no... I'm not imagining things... I really heard thunder..." she said standing walking to Naru's door. She knocked waiting for the signal to enter.

"Come in."

"Naru?" She called to him.

He looked at her passively, "what Mai?"

"Are you hearing any... um thunder?" She asked feeling slightly crazy.

"No?" He stated confused.

"What? How can you not have heard that?! It's was so loud!" Yelled shocked.

"Mai I didn't hear anything, I think your fear of it is causing you to hear things. Besides there's no storm so there's no way for thunder to occur without the lightning." He told her looking back down at his work.

"Oh..." she said leaving the room. Naru smirked, she was going to get used to it one way or another.

After leaving Naru's office heading straight to Lin's asking him the same stuff but again got a no. She sat in her desk feeling like she was crazy, when thunder filled the room again. She hopped out of her chair running to Naru's office.

"Okay you had to have heard that now!" She yelled at him.

"Heard what Mai? If you have nothing important or intelligence to tell me leave." He ordered.

'What the hell! I know that I'm hearing it I'm not crazy!' She thought.

This kept happening all day, Mai didn't even have time to be scared of thunder, all she could think was that she was going absolutely crazy and that thunder was all in her head. Eventually she stopped flinching at it, when she left work Naru and Lin looked at her strangely due to the way she look but never said anything.

"Did you really have to do this to her?" Lin asked him.

"It's was for her own good, for a few more days she will be going crazy over thunder to get over it all." Naru said getting in the van with Lin. Lin could only shake his head at the teen, and think of poor Mai.

Let's just say... she really did get over thunder, and really fast too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya everyone this is Fairy, here's another chapter I hoped you loved it and I'll try to get the next one out tomorrow as well!


	18. Chapter 18 Scare week caves

The group stood on the white sandy beaches of Ishigaki Islands of the Yaeyama-shoto, Okinawa. Looking into the ominous cave before them, "So... any ideas other than this by any chance Big Boss?" Yasu asked not turning a single eye away from the cave.

Naru said nothing and started off into the cave, the group trailing behind him. "N-naru?" Mai said gripping the back of his shirt as he kept marching forward.

"What Mai?" He asked her.

"Something doesn't feel right about this c-cave" her tone almost pleading him to rethink their plan of attack.

Naru turned back to her when Masako chimed in as well, "There's a great evil in here... one that's been dominant that's now trying to break free." He looked at her as she stood there wearing Mai's clothes.

"We should leave... please." Mai begged him.

He thought for a moment then shook his head, "We need to do this." He said with a tone that meant the end of the conversation.

Mai shivered but walked with Naru as her hand was permanently glued to the back of his black shirt. After traveling deeper into the dark cave the group pulled out their flashlights and looked around.

The cave was cold and so dark it almost seemed like you could reach out grasp it. Mai paused causing Naru to pause as well, he turned flashing the light on Mai.

She stood the blankly staring forward as if she was in her own world. She let go of Naru and walked forward, "Mai?" Monk called her but she didn't respond.

She kept walking till she stopped and looked down, she took one step and then she was gone. "Mai!" The group yelled rushing forward to where she was, when the sound of echoed splashes met their ears.

"Mai!? Are you okay?!" Ayako called.

Monk gripped her arm as she stepped forward pointing down at hole she was about to over. A cough and sputter brought relief to the group, "Wha- where am I?" Mai's scared voice reached them.

"Don't worry Mai were coming for you!" Monk called down.

Naru turned to Yasu and Masako, "go back and get supplies and some help" he ordered them.

Yasu nodded knowing just what to do and get grabbing Masako's arm and started back towards the entrance.

Mai's scream peirced the air, "Mai!" Naru yelled and without second thought jumped into the hole. The fall was quite deep but dropped into and open cavern fill with bright baby blue water.

On impact Naru heard Mai scream again, he pushed himself to the surface of the water swimming to the shore. Soon after Monk, Ayako, Lin, and John followed, but he wasn't concerned about them. All his thoughts and focus were on Mai which he couldn't pinpoint.

"Mai!" He yelled again.

"Naru! Help!" She screamed.

He charged off in the direction of her voice, he froze when he came around the corner. Mai was surrounded by a large group of old porcelain dolls. All which moved closer and closer to her, he rushed forward kicking a portion away clearing a path for her which she gladly took.

They ran back to the rest of the group being followed by the large number of porcelain dolls. "Lin!" He called.

When the dolls rounded the corner, Ayako shrieked at the sight of all those old dolls. Lin whistled and his shiki flew past Naru and Mai at the dolls shattering them. Once they were destroyed Mai collapsed in a fit of tears.

Ayako hugged her, "those dolls... they were once humans but now they are puppets of what ever that thing is." Mai cried.

Naru stared at her in thought when he caught sight of her leg, " Mai." He called her.

She looked up at him, "what?"

"Your leg."

Mai paled, looking down at her legs when her eyes landed on a strange mark. More tears filled her eyes, "No, nonononono no!" She screamed trying to rub it off.

"Mai calm down!" Monk yelled grabbing her hands as she scratched at her legging drawling blood.

"What does the mark mean Mai?" John asked nervously.

Mai only wailed clutching her head in fear, "NO!"

"MAI!" Naru yelled again grabbing her face.

She bawled, gasping for breath she took, shaking her head chaotically. "No... I don't want to be here... I'm want to leave and stay with you guys" she cried.

"What?"

"I saw this mark... every person who turned into a doll ha-" she broke off crying even more falling into Naru.

His eyes widened, "We need to leave now." He said looking back at the hole in the top of the cavern.

"Wait... are you saying... that Mai... will turn into... into" Ayako's voice trailed off with Naru's look.

"No" Monk mumbled in disbelief.

"We need to find another way out they won't be back for a while..." Naru muttered bitterly.

He looked at the water, it was the only thing illuminated in the cavern. He let go of Mai and dove into the water swimming down looking around seeing a tunnel with sunlight shining brightly.

He swam to the surface hearing Ayako screaming, he looked at the group who gasped at Mai. Her legs were shrinking turning into glass, he rushed forward grabbing her. "We are getting out now!" He ordered picking her up.

"There's a tunnel the leads outside, take a breath and swim fast cause the light of the tunnel is undetermined." He stated carrying Mai to the edge entering the water keeping them a float swimming to the edge of the wall where the tunnel was below.

"Mai I need you to take a deep breath." He told her.

Mai stared at him blankly, "it's h-hard to breathe..." she stuttered.

"Just do it!" He yelled.

She nodded and they went under Naru swam as hard and as fast as he could with him holding Mai. He looked at her noticing her eyes were closed his eyes widened and he pushed harder. Coming closer and closer to the light once out of the tunnel he pushed with all his might.

His muscles ached and his lungs screamed for oxygen as he swam towards the surface. Finally breaking through the surface with Mai, he greedily sucked in the much needed air.

He looked at the girl in his arms, when his eyes fell on her his world came crashing down, and his heart seemed to have broken in two. He was too late, there in his arms was a porcelain doll that resembled Mai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya everyone it's Fairy I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter! Just a fact these are all one shots you know... there not connected just the clarify. But please vote and comment and I'll try to update tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19 Scare week nightmare

The group was on a new case, one Mai, particularly advised against. Where were they you may ask? An Insane Asylum, one that was shut down in the early 1900's. Mai sat on one one the fold out chairs the group brought refusing to sit on the bed that was in the room they used for a base.

Both Masako and Mai voted against going here, she got lucky, Masako didn't come. Now Mai on the other hand had to it was her job, and she could leave her friends there without someone with her skills.

She stared wide eyed at everything and everyone as they worked, "Oh come on Mai it's not that bad." Ayako said.

Mai looked at her, "No its not okay, the stuff they did to these poor people... it's no wonder that there would be vengeful spirits here."

The group stared at her strangely, she sighed, "I'm sorry I just knew someone who was in one of these places." She muttered.

After the plan was set up Mai, Naru, and Lin sat at the desk watching the cameras. It would be dark soon and the rest of the group was walking throughout the building trying to get a feel for it.

Mai blinked, when she opened her eyes everything was black. When she blinked again she could see again, though it was weird. It was like she was looking through a camera lens, she turned to Naru and a smile spread across her face.

'Wait why would I smile...' She thought. Mai stood up and went to the desk that was in the corner of the room.

'What! What's going on! Why can't I move... my bodies not listening to me!' She screamed in her head as she stopped in front of the desk opening the draw grabbing a rusty pair of scissors.

She closed the draw and walked silently to the two men, 'oh no... no.. nonononono this isn't happening! It's not! Please move please!'

She stopped next to Naru and raised the scissors 'NOOOOO!' She screamed.

The scissors stabbed into the desk right in front of him, he flinched not expecting that and looked up at Mai who was frowning. She she tugged at the scissors till they came up, "Mai? What are you doing?!" He asked her.

She smiled sweetly as he back up a few steps till he stood next to Lin, raising the scissors again Mai brought it down straight into her arm. 'Arrruuuggghhhh' She screamed but nothing came from her mouth. Everything was a blur, then went black.

"Mai!" Lin and Naru yelled watching her smile calmly as she watched the deep red liquid flow down her creamy skin. She wrenched the rusty tool from her arm smiling vindictively as she brought the stained blade to her lips.

"Here's the little piggy, see his snout~" she sang pointing the scissors at Naru. "Slit him open, and his guts fall out..." she finished rushing towards them.

"Lin!" Naru called.

Lin whistled as three white orbs flew out straight at Mai, but hit a barrier and flew back. "Whatever is possessing Mai is tapping into her power... we're powerless." Lin said grabbing Naru shoving him to the door.

Mai charged at Lin and he slapped the blade away grabbing her arms. She hissed trying to pull away, she lunged forward biting his arm. Her teeth sinking into his flesh his blood oozing from her mouth.

He screamed in pain pushing her back turning to the leave the room. She held the scissors tightly brought down to the side of his neck. His screamed was drowned out by his own blood gurgling, he fell to the floor with loud thump.

Mai giggled licking her lips as his blood flowed from down her chin and neck. She stepped in the hallway looking left then right, before heading to the left.

After rounding a few corners she heard some talking and Ayako, and John came around the corner. "Yea- oh hey Mai." Ayako called.

Mai didn't answer she just stood there waiting for them to come closer. "Mai?" John called placing a hand on her shoulder, Mai's hand raced forward straight into John's chest right into his heart.

John's eyes widened as he coughed blood rolling from his lips, his shirt stain red with his blood, Ayako screamed when John fell faced down. She looked at Mai who smiled wide eyed at her, she screamed again running down the hallway as fast as she could.

Mai raced after her knocking her to the floor, she grabbed the women's hair and started dragging her down the halls. She stopped at a door, opened it and dragged her in. There was a table with straps in the center of the room, she threw Ayako on it strapping her arms and legs down.

Ayako thrashed trying to break free when she heard a crackling noise. She looked above her at Mai who had a metal helmet in hand about to place it on her. Her eyes widened in her, tears leaking out, "MAI!" She screamed.

'Wha- where am I? Why is Ayako crying?' Mai thought.

"MAI PLEASE STOP!" She begged her.

'What? Stop what'

"If you die before you wake, do not cry and do not ache. Nothings ever yours to keep. So close your eyes and go to sleep" Mai said shoving the helmet on her head.

Ayako screamed in pain as the electric currents flowed through her, her body flopped as twitched hysterically. 'Ahhhhhhhh noooooo stop! Wh- ahhhhhhhh' Mai screamed. 'This is not real Mai this is just a dream the ghost normally show you what happened to them using people who are close to you... remember the cursed house...' Mai told herself trying to calm herself down over Ayako's screams.

After a minute Ayako's screaming stopped and her body laid still, 'I do care if it's a dream! I don't want to see this!' Mai cried, a single teardrop rolled down her passive face.

She walked out of the room, reeking of the smell of burned flesh. She wondered around till She saw Monk running towards her, "Mai we need to go NOW!" He grabbed her arm dragging her.

She let him pull her till got to a dead end with a door to the stairs Monk ripped it open and pulled her in. She yanked her arm out of his grasp before he started down the spiraling stair case. "MAI!" He yelled at her.

She whispered something making him get closer, when he got close enough she kicked him in the chest making him fall over the railing, "ahhh" he yelled in shock grasping the railing dangling.

Mai stared down at him and smirked his eyes widened, she picked up a broken hospital wheel from a bed and looked back at him as he struggled to pull himself up. He started chanting making Mai freeze, after a moment of struggle she walked forward lifting the wheel above her head. "Bye-bye" with that she brought the wheel down on his hands breaking his fingers.

He fell down a met the ground with a sickening crunch, she peeked over the bar looking at his lifeless body. Walking back out she looked around when she was suddenly hit with a force that threw her into the wall. All Mai could do was stare, 'I want to wake up!' She screamed.

Naru picked her up and brought her back to an empty room, "Mai... I'm so sorry" he whispered laying her down. He panted the air around them crackled as his powers radiated from him, "this thing will be over..." Then everything black 'NARU!'

Mai gasped sitting up fast clutching her chest as she shivered in fear. After a few minutes of sitting there she sighed in relief, "it... it was only a dream..." she said weakly.

She looked up at the wall across from, in big dark red letters, five words were scribbled on the wall with crazy hand writing. " .NOT. ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya everyone this is Fairy I'm sorry for the gruesome chapter but I was going for scary regardless I hoped you all enjoyed it, had a little third-person omniscient going there so yeah! Just to let y'all know... I'm dying, literally crying... it was so hard to write this... And the next chapter will be out tomorrow... hopefully. Please vote, comment, Review!


	20. Chapter 20 Scare week miscommunication

Heya everyone it's Fairy... I want to end Scare week on a... more happier note then the past two days so I hope this is a little better!

It had been a few days since the whole SPR team had made their way to London vacationing at Naru's parents mansion. Luella had insisted that the whole stayed with them especially Mai, everyone was outside relaxing by the pool and swimming. "This is paradise..." Mai mumbled letting the suns heat bake her.

"Yep" Ayako agreed laying there .

After a few minutes of laying there Mai stood and stretch walking to the brush that lined the house. "Who knew that there would be such a lush forest behind their house." Mai said peeking through the brush to the other side, it looked like a forest in a fantasy.

"I'm going to take a short walk in the forest then come back and nap-" Mai said but was cut off by Ayako screaming and hitting the pool water. Everyone laugh as Monk dragged everyone in the pool, Mai smiled at the group everyone excluding Naru, Lin, Madoka, and the Davis's since they had to discuss some quick business.

Mai walked in looking around the green growth taking in the nature, being in the city all her life really takes away something precious. The beauty of Nature.

She walked around soaking in the scenery and yawned feeling relaxed, and happy. It had been a while since she had a break and she was going to take it. She walked back to the house heading for her room when she paused in front of a door the was labeled 'Gene's room'.

She smiled sadly, looking around to see if anyone was there she twisted the knob of the door walking in. Quietly closing it she turned looking at a neat room, she walked around admiring the cozy space.

The sat on the bed, thinking about Gene, and Naru, and everything the whole group had been through. A single tear fell from her eyes she leaned back on the bed shutting her eyes letting the sleepiness take over her, knowing she would she a familiar set of warm cobalt eyes that would greet her.

Monk, Ayako, Yasu, Masako, and John chilled around the pool when Naru and the rest of the group walked outside to join them. "Sup big boss?!" Yasu called out taking a sip of his drink.

Naru ignored him and looked around the group, "Where's Mai?"

The group looked around, "she said she was going take a walk around the brush." John said.

The group giggled at him, "Don't worry so much about her Naru she's on the property" Madoka said grinning.

Naru rolled his eyes "and how long has he been gone?" The groups laughter was immediately cut short.

"Uhhhh" Yasu started scratching his head.

"Like... 2 hours agooooo..." Ayako trailed off.

"What! Mai's been missing for that long!" Luella yelled shocked.

"Ugh that idiot she can never go anywhere without getting herself into some type of trouble..." Naru mumbled.

"We need to look for her, especially if she's been gone for so long so split up and search." Naru ordered heading off into the brush Lin following after him.

Ayako, Masako, and Madoka went into the house, and the rest of the guys went the other way. The Davis's sighed walking baking into the house to help the girls.

The group searched for Mai for over thirty minutes not finding anything, not a trace. "This is ridiculous?! Where could she have gone!" Ayako yelled worriedly.

Monk and the rest of the group sat there full of guilt, "this is all my fault..." Monk said placing his face in his hands.

"No its not... if so we're all to blame..." John said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We've checked everywhere we can't find her." Luella said, Martin sighed.

"How can she just disappear like this? It's unfathomable..." Naru said pacing.

The group started searching again after twenty more minutes of searching the group meet again. "So... are we calling the police, for a search and rescue team?" Yasu asked no one in particular.

"A search and rescue team for what?" A small curious voice called from the door way of the room.

The group whirled around shocked looking at the girl they had almost spent an hour looking for, "Mai!" They yelled.

"Where were you?"Madoka asked her.

"You really had us worried!" Luella said placing a hand on her chest.

"What? Why?" Mai asked tilting her head to the side.

"We've been searching for you for almost an hour... where were you Mai." Naru demanded.

Mai's face contorted with more confusion, "I went to take a nap... I told you guys that." She said looking at the group.

"No... you said you were going for a walk." Ayako stated.

"Yeah then I was going to take a nap." Mai answered back.

"But if you were napping why were you in any of the rooms? We checked them all?" Masako asked bring her hand to her face unconsciously.

"Oh... did you check Gene's room?" The group froze.

"No."

"Well yeah I fell asleep there." Mai responded calmly.

"Why were you in Gene's room?" Naru asked her bitterly.

Mai blushed, "Ummm I don't know?"

"Then why are you blushing?" Yasu teased seeing Naru's frown grow.

"No reason!" Mai turned her face pouting.

"Well anyways, thank God you're safe! You really had us worried, even Naru was really worried!" Luella smiled happily.

"Well now that, that scare is over... let's party!" Monk cheered. The whole group laughed minus three stoic men, and the vacation went on like nothing wrong had happeneda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya everyone this Fairy! Sorry this is a little late had friends visiting even late at night but they are in the Airforce and about to get shipped back out so yeah lol ? ﾟﾘﾢ? it will be a whole nother year and a half till I see them again! But I hoped you enjoyed the themed week please vote, comment, Review!


	21. Chap 21 Alternate Week A mother's love

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! ALTERNATE WEEK ! So without further adieu here's the FIRST AND ONLY theme... "A mother's love"

I was planning on using one shot for another themed week but I could decide how to end it so I made this theme week for them!

Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters!

Are you ready to see how many endings to this story can be made?

Mai laid on the couch smiling as she softly hummed and rubbed her round tummy. She was in her third trimesters and her due date was in 4 month. She would be having hers and Naru's first child, it was nerve-wracking but exciting.

Everyone had been visiting more often to check on her and see the development of her baby girl. Mai stood up and got something to snack on while she waited for Naru to finish his shower.

A few minutes went by and Mai prepared some tea and stood at the counter looking through one of the many parenting magazines.

Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her waist, "Why do you look through those? You're going to be a great mother regardless of what these things say, your great with kids." Naru muttered in her ear.

She giggled, "I know, but I just like looking through them. I like to think how that will be our child soon..." she said turning to face him.

He smirked kissing her on the lips, "indeed, she's going to be just like her mother; strong beautiful, and troublesome." He said chuckling lightly.

"Hey! I'm not troublesome!" Mai protested.

Naru gave her a look that made her falter, "w-well not that much!" She said pouting looking away from him.

He laughed softly kissing her cheek, he grabbed a cup and poured him some fresh tea. He grabbed her hand leading her back to the couch, he sat down and Mai snuggled up closely to him enjoying his warmth.

They sat in silence not needing to sat anything just enjoying each other's presence. Naru's thumb rubbed back and forth on her arm lulling her to sleep.

Mai woke with a jolt of searing pain, "ahhhh!" She screamed sitting up on her forearms.

Naru sat up quickly, "what's wrong?!" He asked her concerned. Mai didn't answer she kept panting screaming in pain as another waving passed through her stomach.

Naru reached over touching her stomach, her froze when his hand met her wet gown. He turned back to his side clicking the light on looking at his hand; red.

He whipped around looking at Mai she was ghostly pale, her night gown completely drenched waste down in blood. He jumped out of the bed racing the her side uncovering her.

He reached his arms under her legs and back hoisting her up. She screamed in pain, clenching Naru's shirt as he raced from their apartment down to the car. He opened the passenger door gently placing her down in the sit buckling her up.

Once she was secured he raced to the driver seat hopping in, starting the car. They raced to the hospital, he pulled in the emergency loop not caring to park. He snatched the keys hopping back out racing to Mai's side.

Her screams were slowly stopping, "Mai?!" Naru yelled tapping her face, her head lolled to the side. "Dammit!" He yelled lifting her from the car.

Where she sat at puddle of blood had formed, he raced into the hospital. All the over night nurses looked at him, "Oh my God!" They yelled rushing to get a gurney for Mai.

"Get her to the O.R.! You call Doctor Yasuhiro! We have a code blue and code pink!" The superintendent said racing to Naru.

"What happened?" She asked as the nurses raced towards them with a gurney. Naru placed her down carefully running with the Nurses as they started to push her away.

"I don't know she just woke up screaming in pain, and she's bleeding a lot!" Naru said frantically.

The Super nodded, "preterm labor... there's a complication... we need to get the baby out now." She said as one started compressions on Mai while another held the air mask over her face while the rest pushed the gurney to the elevator.

"Sir you need to stay here, you can't come." The nurse told Naru.

"I'm going, I'm not leaving her side!" He said hopping into to the elevator as well the doors shut and the descended.

The superintendent stared at him sadly, "Sir you can not enter O.R., at best you may be able to stand outside in the scrub station..." she informed he.

Naru said nothing, the nurses beeper went off, "okay the surgeon is on his way we need to prep her for a Cesarean delivery, scrub up!" She ordered.

Most of them rushed off leaving Mai and Naru well two stayed to take her vitals in. Naru grabbed her chilled hand, slowly bending over placing a warm kiss on her hand, "Everything's going to be alright Mai... you're going to be okay now..." he said reassuringly trying to convince himself more than her.

One of the two nurses cleared her throat softly, "Sir they're ready now..." Naru placed one last kiss on her forehead, and the nurses brought her in the operation room.

He stood outside the scrub room, when the surgeon passed him. Naru followed watching the two nurses who were with Mai scrub the surgeon in. He looked through the window at Mai's body which now laid on operating table.

"I well do the best I can, to save her..." the doctor said passing him.

Naru stared blankly through the window at the surgical team, though it had only been a few minutes since they started it felt like hours.

Nurses had run in and out of the room, mostly to get different tools, medicines, and most importantly blood; a lot of it.

The surgeon couldn't start the surgery till they had Blood for Mai and could diagnose what happened. Once everything was settled they began and Naru watched helplessly behind the glass.

"Vitals are weak but stable for both, doctor..." the superintendent said.

The doctor nodded, "scalpel." The nurse handed him the scalpel and he slid the sharp blade over Mai's round belly slicing her open.

"Clamps." Two nurses on both sides of Mai placed the metal clamps in the incision pulling it open wider for the doctor to see. The lights beamed down brightly on Mai, "suction, it seems her placenta ruptured and the amniotic fuild is sitting in her, but I can't see where the blood loss is coming from..."

Naru watched the procedure go on, the nurses handed the doctor the correct tools, "I see the baby, I'm going to extract, forceps." He said.

Suddenly the machine with both the baby and Mai's vitals went off, "what? Doctor were losing them both!"

Naru's eyes widened as the surgical team started rushing around, "We have to get the baby out before we shock her." The doctor said moving back to Mai's uterus.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for the child to be born or we will lose the mother!" The nurse said.

"If we don't get this child out before we shock her, the electricity will kill it!" The doctor said.

"I know, you have two minutes before the baby dies but waiting that long will either kill her or leave her brain dead. The nurse said between her compressions on Mai.

The doctor paused his work looking Naru dead in the eye he dropped his tools rushing to the door. "Sir... I don't want to have to ask you this but... I need you to make a very difficult choose..." he started.

Naru's heart began to get a sinking feeling, dreading the question that was about to be uttered, "I need you to choose... the baby or your wife."

Naru's mouth fell open tears slowly streaming down his face, "Mai or the baby...?"

Heya everyone, how was the first ending?

Hint: cliffhanger

I hope you enjoy this themed week and don't find it to confusing, but who do you think he will pick? Catch the next chapter to find out?!


	22. Chapter 22 Alternate Week Omake 1

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! ALTERNATE WEEK ! So without further adieu here's the FIRST AND ONLY theme... "A mother's love" Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters!

Are you ready to see how many endings can be made? Here's one of them:

Suddenly the machine with both the baby and Mai's vitals went off, "what? Doctor were losing them both!"

Naru's eyes widened as the surgical team started rushing around, "We have to get the baby out before we shock her." The doctor said moving back to Mai's uterus.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for the child to be born or we will lose the mother!" The nurse said.

"If we don't get this child out before we shock her, the electricity will kill it!" The doctor said.

"I know, you have two minutes before the baby dies but waiting that long will either kill her or leave her brain dead. The nurse said between her compressions on Mai.

The doctor paused his work looking Naru dead in the eye he dropped his tools rushing to the door. "Sir... I don't want to have to ask you this but... I need you to make a very difficult choose..." he started.

Naru's heart began to get a sinking feeling, dreading the question that was about to be uttered, "I need you to choose... the baby or your wife."

Naru's mouth fell open tears slowly streaming down his face, "Mai or the baby...?"

"I'm sorry, but I need answer now." The doctor said looking away guilty.

"If my wife had the choice..." Naru started weakly his voice cracking as he spoke. "She would want the baby to be save over herself..." he finished, the doctor nodded rushing back into the room.

Naru let out a strangled cry letting his back slide down the wall to the floor. He hadn't felt this way since Gene died, but it was worse he just told them to let his wife die. "Mai-... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry" he cried over and over.

"We're getting the baby out first keep doing compressions, nurse ready the incubator and defibrillator." The doctor ordered setting back to work carefully grabbing the baby with the large forceps.

The nurses readied the supplies while the others continued Mai's CPR. Naru sat on the floor unable to watch all he could do was listen to the doctor bark out orders.

"Hold the clamps, suction." The doctor set the clamps down grabbing the suction pipe from the nurse who held the clamps.

He sucked the blood that fill her uterus cavity then handed the suction tube back to the nurse picking up the forceps again he reached inside of Mai and slowly began to raise them back up.

Naru stood and looked through the window, it was like the world went silent around him. All he could hear was the echo of his heart beating in his ears as the top of their child's head became visible.

Once the whole head of their daughter was showing the doctor released the forceps to a nurse and slowly began pulling the baby up, carefully from Mai's womb.

Finally the baby was out, the doctor handed her to one of the nurses and clipped the umbilical chord with the sharp, curved, scissors.

He moved away to the incubator with the nurse who had their baby, she was small like a tea cup Chihuahua, fit in both the palms of the nurses hands.

Once out of the way, the nurses giving Mai CPR grabbed the defibrillator while the other prepared Mai. They removed the gown leaving Mai bare, the machine buzzed and the nurse with the paddles placed them on her side and chest. "Clear."

Mai's body jerked up and down as they looked at Mai's vital monitor. It was still flat-lined, Another tear slide down his pale face. He looked his covered in her dried blood, then to their child. The doctor manage to revive her and was now connecting tubes and lines to her.

"Clear."

Naru looked back at his wife's jerking body, 'Mai... was this the choice you would have wanted me to make?... I'm so sorry...' he thought crying as her body jerked again.

The nurse stopped after one more attempt, "... we... have to call it..." she said sadly.

"TOD... 12:34 a.m..." the other nurse said.

Naru dropped down, not only was his brother taken from him, but the love of his life as well. He didn't know how much time had passed but the O.R door opened and his daughter and the team walked out pushing the incubator. Naru looked at the tiny baby grief-stricken, "If.. you want to say farewell we cleaned up your wife." The Nurse said holding the door for him.

He nodded entering the room where Mai laid, he hesitated staggering to the surgical table. The light shone down brightly on her, he raised his hand caressing her pale cheek.

"Mai..." he choked out. He leaned down placing his forehead to her's, "... I'm sorry Mai... I didn't know what to do... Why? Why does everyone close to me end up dying!" He cried out.

His body trembled with every shaky breath that hitched from his heart broken sobs. Soft hands wrapped around his waist he turned around seeing Mai standing behind him with a sad smile.

"Mai?"

"... yes..." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He reached forwarded bringing her spirit into a hug, the lights around them flickered. "Mai I'm-" Naru stared but she cut him off placing her cold finger on his lips.

"No... it's okay Naru, you did what I would've wanted to be done. You saved our child..." she said softly.

"I don't know what to do..." he said looking down at her as silent tears fell down his face.

Mai smiled sadly wiping them away, "Don't worry Naru you going to be a great father..." she whispered stepping forward placing a tender kiss on his lips on last time.

Naru held her there, her soft cold lips pressed to his desperately, when they pulled apart Mai began to fade away. "Take care of our child Naru... I love you so much..." she cried.

"I love you too, Mai." He said as she disappeared for good.

The O.R door opened and the Nurse peeked in, "Sir, the doctor is asking for you..." Naru nodded taking one last look at Mai's cold body, he place a soft kiss on her forehead and followed the nurse passing other workers who went into the O.R.

The Nurse led him to the NICU where his daughter was being cared for by there nurses. The doctor opened the door letting him enter in, Naru walked to the clear incubator where she laid.

"Mr. Shibuya... I need to know the name of your daughter..."

Naru placed a hand down on top of the glass looking down at her, "Maiya.."

Heya everyone, how was the second ending?

Hint: Maiya the baby

I hope you continue to enjoy this themed week and don't find it to confusing, but how was the chapter? I found it so sad and difficult to write but I still got it out in time! All I can think about is Poor Naru... the next chapter will be even hard better start on it now...Catch the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23 Alternate Week Omake 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! ALTERNATE WEEK ! So without further adieu here's the FIRST AND ONLY theme... "A mother's love" Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters!

Are you ready to see how many endings can be made?

Suddenly the machine with both the baby and Mai's vitals went off, "what? Doctor were losing them both!"

Naru's eyes widened as the surgical team started rushing around, "We have to get the baby out before we shock her." The doctor said moving back to Mai's uterus.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for the child to be born or we will lose the mother!" The nurse said.

"If we don't get this child out before we shock her, the electricity will kill it!" The doctor said.

"I know, you have two minutes before the baby dies but waiting that long will either kill her or leave her brain dead. The nurse said between her compressions on Mai.

The doctor paused his work looking Naru dead in the eye he dropped his tools rushing to the door. "Sir... I don't want to have to ask you this but... I need you to make a very difficult choose..." he started.

Naru's heart began to get a sinking feeling, dreading the question that was about to be uttered, "I need you to choose... the baby or your wife."

Naru's mouth fell open tears slowly streaming down his face, "Mai or the baby...?"

"I'm sorry, but I need answer now." The doctor said looking away guilty.

Naru looked helplessly at the doctor at a loss for words,"... a-ah..." Naru stuttered.

"Sir!"

Naru's face contorted in guilt and pain, "My... my wife... I know she would want the baby saved, but knowing how long it's been the baby might not make it..."

The doctor nodded leaving him alone in the room, he looked out at the doctor now barking orders. "Mai is never going to forgive me... Mai I'm sorry..." he whispered painfully.

The nurses prepped Mai and the defibulator, "but doctor what about the baby?"

The doctor paused, "Mai and the baby are still connected so it might not harm the baby..." he said backing up.

The nurse placed the paddles on her and everyone stepped back, "Clear." Mai's body jerked up and down as the electricity jolted through her body.

The vital monitor beeped once then flat-lined again, they charged the machine again, "Clear."

She jerked again and the team watched the vitals again.

"Come on..." the nurse said placing the paddles back on Mai as they finished charging, "Clear."

With one final jerk of Mai's body, her vitals monitor beeped showing life. The nurse sighed putting the paddles away.

The doctor stepped forward slowly prepping her body again for the delivery, "I don't know if the baby is alright... the monitor isn't picking up her vitals..." one of the nurses said.

The doctor nodded, "babies normal have two minutes from the time something happens when they are born prematurely... we lost the baby, all we can do now is save the mother..."

The doctor said still carefully trying to deliver the baby for hopes she might still be saved. He sucked the blood that fill her uterus cavity then handed the suction tube back to the nurse picking up the forceps again he reached inside of Mai and slowly began to raise them back up.

The doctor pulled gently as the top of their child's head became visible. Once the whole head of their daughter was showing the doctor released the forceps to a nurse and slowly began pulling the baby up, carefully from Mai's womb.

Finally the baby was out, the doctor handed her to one of the nurses and clipped the umbilical chord with the sharp, curved, scissors. "Try to revive her.." the doctor said passing her to the nurse, she nodded.

Once the baby was out the doctor looked at the other nurses, "We need blood, get two more bags of B+, suction."

Naru watched as the doctor sucked a lot of blood out of Mai, handing the tube back to the nurse. "Cauterizer."

There's was a loud buzzing noise that filled the silent room as a little bit of smoke rose out of Mai. The nurses connected more blood the her as the doctor finished, "sutures..." he said.

Naru watched as the doctor stitched Mai up, he placed a hand on the window looking down Mai was never going to forgive the decision he made.

Once cleaned up Mai was placed back on a gurney and wheeled to her own hospital room and situated. Her IV and blood were connected and the nurses bowed as they left Naru in the room with Mai, "We will be just down the hall if you need us..."

Naru nodded taking a seat next to her bed grabbing her her cold hand softly.

Mai slowly opened her eyes, something felt wrong, it felt off. She looked around confused, "Wha.. where am I?" She said trying to sit up but stopped hissing in pain.

She looked down noting her stomach was a lot smaller than before, "Naru?... NARU!" She screamed.

Naru rushed through the door, "Mai?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side.

"What happened?! Where am I?!" She said scared as she clutched onto him.

"Mai is need you to breath, calm down, we are at the hospital..." he said as a nurse entered the room concerned.

Naru turned to her and nodded letting her know everything was okay. Mai looked at him, "Why? Naru... where's our baby?" She asked.

Naru paused, Mai's eyes widened as the emotions filled his face. Guilt, pain, lost, tears fell from Mai's eyes, "What happened to our baby, Naru?" She cried.

Naru looked down, "something went wrong... incompetent cervix, which is known as a miscarriage." Naru started.

"No...nono..." she cried.

"We lost the baby Mai...I had to... to" Naru hesitated.

"Had to what?!" She screamed crying.

"I had to choose who... to save..." Naru said crying silently.

Mai froze, "What..."

"You and the baby flat-lined, there was a certain amount of time a baby could survive like that and it was over the time... so I had the doctor focus on saving you while the others worked on saving her.." Naru tried to explain Mai as she pulled away from him.

"How could you!?" She cried "How could you do that!? Choosing between us!" Mai cried out.

Naru said nothing, "Ma-"

"Don't! Leave... I don't want to look at you!" She cried turning from him.

Naru stood heading to the door, "Mai I did what I did because I love you."

"And you didn't love our child..." she cried

He said nothing stepping outside the door, Mai looked back she couldn't hold in the emotion. She walked curling into a ball, the pain and heartache taking over her body.

Heya everyone, how was this ending?

Hint: Mai

I hope you continue to enjoy this themed week and don't find it to confusing, but how was the chapter? I found it so sad and difficult to write but I still got it out in time! All I can think about is Mai... and the poor baby the next chapter will be even hard better start on it now...Catch the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 Alternate Week Omake 3

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! ALTERNATE WEEK ! So without further adieu here's the FIRST AND ONLY theme... "A mother's love" Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters!

Are you ready to see how many endings can be made?

Suddenly the machine with both the baby and Mai's vitals went off, "what? Doctor were losing them both!"

Naru's eyes widened as the surgical team started rushing around, "We have to get the baby out before we shock her." The doctor said moving back to Mai's uterus.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for the child to be born or we will lose the mother!" The nurse said.

"If we don't get this child out before we shock her, the electricity will kill it!" The doctor said.

"I know, you have two minutes before the baby dies but waiting that long will either kill her or leave her brain dead. The nurse said between her compressions on Mai.

The doctor paused his work looking Naru dead in the eye he dropped his tools rushing to the door. "Sir... I don't want to have to ask you this but... I need you to make a very difficult choose..." he started.

Naru's heart began to get a sinking feeling, dreading the question that was about to be uttered, "I need you to choose... the baby or your wife."

Naru's mouth fell open tears slowly streaming down his face, "Mai or the baby...?"

"I'm sorry, but I need answer now." The doctor said looking away guilty.

"I-I can't... I can't choose..." Naru said frantically looking away he rubbed his face with his hands.

The doctor paused then nodded leaving Naru in the room, "start the clock we have to minutes to save the baby and the mother! Blood! Suction..." the doctor said moving back to Mai.

The nurses rushed around preparing things continuing CPR, holding the clamps the Doctor cleared the blood loss. He grabbed the forceps gently pulling their baby out.

Naru stood and looked through the window, the top of their child's head became visible. Once the whole head of their daughter was showing the doctor released the forceps to a nurse and slowly began pulling the baby up, carefully from Mai's womb.

Finally the baby was out, the doctor handed her to one of the nurses and clipped the umbilical chord with the sharp, curved, scissors. "Now." The doctor ordered rushing to the incubator with the baby and the other nurses charged the paddles.

She placed them on Mai, "Clear!" Mai's body jerked up and down as the electricity jolted through her body.

The vital monitor beeped once then flat-lined again, they charged the machine again, "Clear."

She jerked again and the team watched the vitals again.

"Come on..." the nurse said placing the paddles back on Mai as they finished charging, "Clear."

Naru watched Mai then looked to their baby watching the doctor try to revive her as well. He rubbed her sternum pressing two fingers on her chest, he set her down putting the tube into her lungs giving her oxygen.

All Naru could do was watch as they tried to save his family; after a few minutes the room was filled with an unbroken, piercing ring. The doctor brought the baby back to Mai, "stitch her up..." he said placing the baby in Mai's limp arms.

He walked to the door, entering the room seeing Naru curled into a ball on the floor. "Sir?"

Naru didn't give the slightest sign that he was listening. "I'm sorry sir... we tried everything we could to save your wife and child... something went wrong... your wife had a incompetent cervix, which is known as a miscarriage, she bleed out before we could deliver the baby... who was premature..." the doctor started to explain.

Naru zoned out, "you can go see your wife now..." the doctor said as the nurses exited the room washing up.

He nodded entering the room where Mai and their baby laid, he hesitated staggering to the surgical table. The light shone down brightly on them, he raised his hand caressing Mai's pale cheek.

"Mai..." he choked out. He leaned down placing his forehead to her's, "... I'm sorry Mai... I didn't know what to do... Why? Why does everyone close to me end up dying!" He cried out.

His body trembled with every shaky breath that hitched from his heart broken sobs. He looked as his daughter who laid in Mai's arm, "My little princess..." he bent over placing a kiss on her soft forehead as tears rolled down his face.

"I love you too so much..." he cried again.

The nurses stared through the the window watching him, they cried at the heartbreaking scene.

The lights began to flicker, the shut off as the room shook like an earthquake. The women screamed in fear dropping to the ground, as quickly as it came, it left.

"Wha-what was that?!" The nurses asked confused.

They looked back in the room which was now trashed, Naru, Mai, and their daughter laid there on the floor surrounded. The team rushed in to him, "Sir!" But it was too late... he was gone to

Heya everyone, how was this ending?

Also sorry this one was late today... or yesterday was my little brothers b-day so I updated this late since my familia was celebrating.

Hint: everyone died...

I hope you continue to enjoy this themed week and don't find it to confusing, but how was the chapter? I found it so sad and difficult to write but I still got it out in time! All I can think about is Mai... and the poor baby even Naru! the next chapter will be even harder, better start on it now...Catch the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25 Alternate Week Omake 4

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and following the one shot theme series! ALTERNATE WEEK ! So without further adieu here's the FIRST AND ONLY theme... "A mother's love" Oh JK! Have to give a disclaimer... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters!

Are you ready to see how many endings can be made? That would be crazy to continue however to days the last day of this theme then it's back to planning for the next theme week!

Suddenly the machine with both the baby and Mai's vitals went off, "what? Doctor were losing them both!"

Naru's eyes widened as the surgical team started rushing around, "We have to get the baby out before we shock her." The doctor said moving back to Mai's uterus.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for the child to be born or we will lose the mother!" The nurse said.

"If we don't get this child out before we shock her, the electricity will kill it!" The doctor said.

"I know, you have two minutes before the baby dies but waiting that long will either kill her or leave her brain dead. The nurse said between her compressions on Mai.

The doctor paused his work looking Naru dead in the eye he dropped his tools rushing to the door. "Sir... I don't want to have to ask you this but... I need you to make a very difficult choose..." he started.

Naru's heart began to get a sinking feeling, dreading the question that was about to be uttered, "I need you to choose... the baby or your wife."

Naru's mouth fell open tears slowly streaming down his face, "Mai or the baby...?"

"I'm sorry, but I need answer now." The doctor said looking away guilty.

"I-I can't... I can't choose... I won't choose save them both!" Naru said frantically looking away he rubbed his face with his hands.

The doctor paused then nodded leaving Naru in the room, "start the clock we have 2 minutes to save the baby and the mother!"

The team worked fast, rushing around preparing things, continuing CPR. Holding the clamps the Doctor cleared the blood loss. He grabbed the forceps gently pulling their baby out.

Naru stood and looked through the window, the top of their child's head became visible. Once the whole head of their daughter was showing the doctor released the forceps to a nurse and slowly began pulling the baby up, carefully from Mai's womb.

Finally the baby was out, the doctor handed her to one of the nurses and clipped the umbilical chord with the sharp, curved, scissors. "Now." The doctor ordered rushing to the incubator with the baby and the other nurses charged the paddles.

She placed them on Mai, "Clear!" Mai's body jerked up and down as the electricity jolted through her body.

The vital monitor beeped once then flat-lined again, they charged the machine again, "Clear."

She jerked again and the team watched the vitals again.

"Come on..." the nurse said placing the paddles back on Mai as they finished charging, "Clear."

Naru watched Mai then looked to their baby watching the doctor try to revive her as well. He rubbed her sternum pressing two fingers on her chest, he set her down putting the tube into her lungs giving her oxygen.

"She's back!" The nurse called the doctor.

"Good, clear here to." The doctor said moving back to Mai.

"Take the baby to the NICU and meet Doctor Arakawa, she will take care of her from here on." The doctor said the nurses moved her out of the O.R passing Naru on the way out.

He watched his daughter go turning back to Mai, the doctor looked at the other nurses, "We need blood, get two more bags of B+, suction."

Naru watched as the doctor sucked a lot of blood out of Mai, handing the tube back to the nurse. "Cauterizer."

There's was a loud buzzing noise that filled the silent room as a little bit of smoke rose out of Mai. The nurses connected more blood the her as the doctor finished, "sutures..." he said.

Naru watched as the doctor stitched Mai up, he placed a hand on the window looking down Mai was going to be alright, so was their daughter.

Mai slowly opened her eyes, something felt wrong, it felt off. She looked around confused, "Wha.. where am I?" She said trying to sit up but stopped hissing in pain.

She looked down noting her stomach was a lot smaller than before, "Naru?... NARU!" She screamed.

Naru rushed through the door, "Mai?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side.

"What happened?! Where am I?!" She said scared as she clutched onto him.

"Mai is need you to breath, calm down, we are at the hospital..." he said as a nurse entered the room concerned.

Naru turned to her and nodded letting her know everything was okay. Mai looked at him, "Why? Naru... where's our baby?" She asked.

Naru smiled softly, "She's okay... both of you are..." Mai relaxed a bit.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Naru looked down, "something went wrong... incompetent cervix, which is known as a miscarriage." Naru started.

"No...nono..." she cried.

"It's okay Mai both of you are fine, we made it here just in time to save you both." He said grabbing Mai's cold hand wiping her tears away with his free one.

Mai leaned into his soft touch, "Thank God... where is she?"

"We are in the ICU, she is up stairs in the Pediatric Wing in the NICU" Naru explained.

"I want to see her..." Mai said trying to get up again, only to cry out in pain.

Naru shook his head, "you need to rest." He told her laying her back down, "we can she her in a few days when you get your strength back, you lost a lot of blood..." he said solemnly.

Mai sighed leaning back falling asleep again. A few days later when Mai had recovered enough they went up to the NICU to see their daughter.

The doctor opened the door letting him and Mai enter in, Naru walked in pushing Mai's wheelchair to the clear incubator where she laid.

"Mr. & Mrs. Shibuya... I need to know the name of your daughter..."

Naru placed a hand down on top of the glass looking down at her then to Mai, "Maiya.."

Heya everyone, how was this ending? We have finally reached the end of this week's challenge!

Hint: everyone LIVED!

I hope you enjoyed this themed week and don't find it to confusing, but how was the chapter? I found it so sad and difficult to write but I still got it out in time! I wanted to end it on a happier note cause it was all so sad! It really hurt writing it!

Okay so I have been planning some themed week challenges, but if you have a theme you would like me to try comment the theme and vote!

But until next time,

~Fairy!?￢ﾘﾙ


End file.
